Know Thy Name
by aconite91
Summary: It has been 15 years since the Originals left Mystic Falls. Now, two teenagers are left in Liz Forbes' care with no memories of their parents or their young years of life. At 15 years old, the twins have stopped looking for a family. Will they find a family in Mystic Falls? And why does the empty, grand manor bear their name? Does Mystic Falls hold the secret of who they are?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They were moving again; on their way to a different state, a different city… It was nothing new. In their 15 short years of being alive, they had never known the words "home", "stability" or "family". They were each others family. Fraternal twins, born into a world that they had seen from the moment of birth, through jaded eyes. She was the older one, the darker one, she was the one charged in keeping her baby brother safe.

They don't remember the first four years of life, they had to have been under someone's care but faces and names escape them. Their first orphanage was fair, too overcrowded, but light and airy. Their first foster family they did not remember very well, three months into living with them they were shipped out when the woman discovered she was pregnant with their blood child. The next few families and orphanages were a blur. At age 10, they were separated. She had gone to a nice family that only wanted a little girl, her brother had gone to a different state orphanage, and then to a nice family that only wanted a little boy. She ran away to find him, they ran for two years before ending up in an orphanage in California. A year later, they were removed from their foster family when her brother attacked their foster-father for hitting her. At 14, just a short year earlier, they were shipped to a family in Maine. They had been nice until they had been shipped back to another orphanage when the family had a child of their own. Now, at age 15, they were being shipped to Mystic Falls, Virginia, to be put in the care of the town's sheriff. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes was the ex-wife of their Maine social worker's ex-boyfriend. They loved Stephen dearly; he had truly taken to caring for them. But when he had fallen ill, he had worked to put them into Sheriff Forbes' custody, and with his dying breath he had told them that Mystic Falls would be perfect, they would be family there.

She prayed that he was right. It would be nice to finally find a place to call home. She was tired, 15 years old, and she felt as if they had lived a lifetime. It is hard to go through life when you do not know more than your names and your birthdays. So many people ask questions, so many that she had taken to standing in every home room class and making a speech. "We will not be here long; do not waste your time."

Stephen had tried to do so much for them, and his own daughter had loved them dearly. But, she worked so many hours and traveled so much that she was deemed "unstable living conditions", or else they would be in Paris, France with her. And so they were on a plane headed to the care of Sheriff Forbes in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes smiled as she moved through the house, making last-minute adjustments before she had to go and pick up her two wards. When Stephen had called her last month about the two teenagers, she had been shocked, but she had agreed to take in and care for the twins. She agreed for many reasons, but the biggest one Stephen knew nothing of and never would.

The children bore a name that she had not heard in 15 long years. And there would never be anyone that would be able to convince her that it was just a coincidence, especially after Stephen had emailed their school pictures to her.

The girl was slightly taller than her brother, no more than an inch or two. She had long, dark brown, waist-length ringlets of curls and the second prettiest shade of blue eyes that she had ever seen. The boy had long, light blonde, shoulder-length curls, with the same shade of blue as his sister. They both had the same expressive lips, but the boy's smile caught her attention and reinforced the thought in her mind that their name was not a coincidence. For when he smiled, he had the cutest dimples.

Liz sighed as she turned and stared at the photo of her daughter from her high school graduation, and the man standing next to her with a smile so large that his dimples drew focus to them alone. "There is just no way this is a coincidence." Liz thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to grab her keys and the flight information for the twins. Looking at their pictures again, she took a breath and prepared herself to meet the teenagers. "There's just no way."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He couldn't help but to be excited as they drove through the small town of Mystic Falls, everything was so quaint and cozy. Stephen had told them many stories that Bill Forbes had told him, and he couldn't wait to explore everything. Especially the famous Mystic Grill. They had learned how to play pool last year when their foster-father had refurnished the basement into a gaming room. Smiling, he tugged on his sister's sleeve and pointed to the decorations in the town square. The Mystic Falls Founder's Day celebrations were due to start, and despite not wanting to, he knew they were both looking forward to it.

As they pulled up to the house, he couldn't help but to smile. It was homey and welcoming. And despite having agreed that they wouldn't get attached to it, he could tell from his sister's smile that they both wanted this time to work.

"Well, this is home. Come on in, we'll get your stuff after the tour. Are you two hungry?" Liz questioned as she made her way to the door. Checking that they were behind her, she unlocked the door and escorted them in. "Downstairs you have the living room, the kitchen, a half bathroom and the laundry room. Upstairs is the bedrooms." Leading the way through the house, Liz smiled as she caught the twins smiling.

* * *

They had been in Mystic Falls for four days now. It was now Monday, and despite never looking forward to school before, they couldn't hold in their excitement as they made their way through the halls of the high school to their first class of history and their home room.

"Are you going to do the speech this year, sis?" He asked as they made their way into the room and sat down at two desks that had their names on index cards.

"No, this year I won't. I… I like it here. It feels like home, like it could be home at least. Liz is nice, I like her." She replied smiling at her little brother as the rest of the class shuffled in, followed by their teacher.

Their teacher was a tall, blonde haired man with light blue eyes, and what she could only describe as a football player's build. "Alright class, settle down. Now, we have two new students, as you all have seen. My name is Matt Donovan. You can call me either Mr. Donovan or Coach Donovan as I teach gym and I'm the football coach." Smiling at her brother, she nudged him before paying attention as Mr. Donovan began roll call.

"Mikaelson, Henrik." She watched as their teacher called her brother's name and his eyes flicked up in surprise as her brother called "Here" in reply.

"Mikaelson, Sage." Raising her hand, she smiled and called "Here", watching as her teacher's eyes once again flashed in something she could only describe as shock, and maybe a slight recognition.

* * *

Matt Donovan sat in shock as he looked over his two new students' records. At only 15 years old, they had gone to almost as many schools, shipped from state to city through the foster and orphanage systems of America. In class that morning, he had been taken by surprise. Liz had said that she was taking in two orphans as a favor to Bill's ex-boyfriend Stephen, but she had failed to mention their names. And despite everything, he wasn't sure if he would have believed her if she had. Staring at the two files in front of him, he still wasn't sure if he hadn't taken roll call that morning and seen them with his own two eyes that he would believe it. It couldn't be a coincidence. If it was just the name alone, he could have shrugged it off as such, but after studying the twins in history and then in gym, there was no way he could shrug it off.

Taking a drink of his coca-cola, he flipped the folders back to the front page and stared at the two names side-by-side. There, in black and white, was reinforcement that he definitely was not hallucinating.

Sage Carolynn Mikaelson and Henrik Kol Mikaelson; with that last look at their names, all doubt that it could be pure coincidence evaporated from his mind. Packing up the files, he paid his tab and grabbed his keys as he headed out the door of the Mystic Grill and made his way to the Sheriff's office. Liz Forbes had some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So, this story will be continued as I edit and beta my own things, and I'm working on going back to school this fall. This story has 4 followers, 2 favorites and 67 views. Hopefully enough people will love this and it will get more of everything. So since the numbers are still low, I want to thank GibbyGurl, NeverGiveUp22, eimearOx, and kristasherbert for following. EllieDolmanxx, and eimearOx for adding this to their favorites. Also, I try to reply to every review I get.**

**So, I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on here yet, and that's bad… So. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals, they are the lovely creations of Julie Plec (though there are many writers, she is credited the most), The CW Network and LJ Smith who wrote the original books that the series is based on. I am only borrowing this lovely creation for my own enjoyment, I make no money off of this, I assure you. **

**Without further ado, thank you and I hope you all enjoy this. Two chapters in one day. Yay Me! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Liz jumped as the door to her office slammed open and then shut as Matt Donovan stormed in. In his hand were two manila folders. "Liz, why didn't you tell me that your wards were from the Mikaelson family? I mean, how can they be? But…"

"They look too much like them not to be related by blood?" Liz sighed as she finished his sentence. She had known Matt since he was a child; he had grown up with her daughter Caroline for 18 years. And even now, at 34 years old, she sometimes still saw the teenager he used to be. He hadn't changed much over the years, and he was one of two in Mystic Falls beside herself that still remembered everything that had transpired 15 years ago. Meredith Fell was still a doctor, and Liz had already informed her of her charges' names, and she too had reacted as Matt was reacting now. They all had the same question, of how could this be, and it was a question she had no answer to.

"Yeah, I mean… If I had just heard their last names, I could have shrugged it off. Even with their first names… But, add in their middle names and…" Matt said as he shook his head and sat in a chair across from Liz. Remembering suddenly the last time he had sat in this very seat. When they had lost Alaric to the madness, but had thought Meredith was the killer of the town council and he had broken into the doctor's apartment with Elena.

"Carolynn and Kol, I know." Liz knew what he meant. "Carolynn" was extremely close to her own daughter's name of "Caroline", and it stemmed up thoughts of her late friend, Carol Lockwood. "Kol" was obviously a tribute to the youngest Mikaelson man. Put all the small clues together and it comes right back around to the Original family.

"But… I still don't get how it is possible. Do, do they know?" Matt questioned, the thought that they could just ask the twins suddenly entering his mind. The frown on Liz's face quickly squashed the thought however.

"Stephen asked them, if they knew their parents' names or faces, they said they have no recollection. The earliest they truly remember is about five years old, when they went to their first foster home. Over the past ten years they have stopped trying to remember names and faces." Liz explained to him. She had hoped to ask that very thing of them, until Stephen had told her they had no memories of their early years of life. "I… in my opinion, it almost is like they have been compelled to forget. But, that only brings up more questions. Have you heard from Rebekah?"

"No. I haven't heard from any of them. Caroline, Elena and the Salvatore brothers are still alive, so we know that Klaus is as well. But, I haven't heard from Rebekah since she disappeared." Matt answered slowly. Liz immediately regretted asking about the girl, usually she tried to stay away from mentioning Rebekah, but it had slipped.

Matt still didn't know what had happened, he had woken up one morning to Rebekah being gone. And he was suddenly in Italy alone. All that she had left was an envelope full of money and papers documenting an account in his name. Enough money to pay off his childhood home, and to upkeep the Lockwood Mansion that Tyler had left him in charge of. A key to the Mikaelson Mansion, and a note asking him to take care of himself, keep an eye on the house for her, that she was sorry, that she loves him and always will, and not to look for her. And so he had packed his stuff, checked out of their room in the hotel. He had played with the ring on his finger as he caught the first plane back home to Mystic Falls. He enrolled into college that spring, got his Bachelors and teaching degrees for History, and had taken Alaric's old post at Mystic Falls' high school.

No one knew what had happened to the three remaining Originals, Rebekah's phone soon went dead. Klaus' went from voice mail to "this number is no longer in service", and Elena had tried to contact Elijah to no avail. They knew that at least Klaus couldn't be dead, because then they would be, but they didn't know anyone from Elijah or Rebekah's lines to ask. Jeremy couldn't even get an answer from Bonnie or Rose, and after five years, they had stopped answering his calls.

After killing Silas, Stefan and Jeremy had taken off to travel the world, Elena was off with Damon exploring that far reaches of the oceans, and Caroline every few years would send him, Meredith and Liz a new postcard from Tokyo, Paris, Rome or whatever city she was currently visiting. Tyler had stopped by once before leaving again. But things had been quiet in Mystic Falls.

"It's alright Liz. So, what are you going to do with the twins? Are we going to try to figure out how they are related to the Originals?" Matt asked after a few minutes.

"They deserve a home and family. There are only three of us left in Mystic Falls that know the full truth; I never told Bonnie's dad who the vampires were in town. Meredith has already assured me they will get her best care she can offer, and this is their home. They may not know it, but they are family. I will take care of them until the day I die." Liz stated. Matt laughed as they smiled at each other, the "Until I die" line had become a joke between them a few years back when Liz had been in a car crash and Meredith had "helped" her.

"I'll help with them as much as I can, Liz. But, it just blows my mind of how much they look like Klaus." Matt said as he smiled at the older woman who would forever be in her late 40s. "Well, I have some grading to get back to. I'll let you work. Sorry for barging in Liz."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been a good month since they had moved to Mystic Falls, and she couldn't deny that she loved the place. The small town, so quaint and so steeped in history that every breath and every turn was something new. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to get attached, and she kept trying to tell herself that she'd only end up hurt. _"Love outside of family is a weakness, Henrik. And we, brother, are NOT weak."_ It had been their mantra, their guiding force. The strength and light in the darkness that is the cold reality of the world and its ways; they didn't need anyone but each other. _"We only need each other. We'll always be together. Always and Forever." _

But she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with her new room, the room that even 15 years later still smelt like Liz's daughter Caroline. An old perfume bottle sat on the vanity, and she had dipped small pieces of unscented incense paper into the lovely aroma and had been burning them since she had gotten permission from Liz to do so. For some reason, the smell was familiar, and it made her feel as if she was finally home. It was as if she had never truly breathed or had been blind until now. Even Henrik was happy and at home in this small town. Liz had bought him sketchpads, pastels, charcoals, anything he had wanted so he could continue with his artwork. Liz was a wonderful caregiver, yes she was often busy and often works more than she was home, but she always called them to check in. Breakfast or dinner would be set out for them. She'd visit them at school on her lunch breaks. She had told them once that it almost felt she was making up for the small mistakes she made with her daughter, with them, and they had only laughed and smiled at her.

And Coach Donovan, as Henrik called him, was their best teacher ever. He had given them extra credit so they could catch up with their school work. Helped Henrik get on the football team, had helped her with all her Miss Mystic Falls applications, and community works. Had even encouraged her to get on the dance committee, and everything else. _"Mystic Falls is home to all who comes here. It's your home now, Sage, why not do everything that you can? The world is yours to have, just take hold."_ She had loved that. It was so wise without being patronizing or all knowing. She hated the people that acted like because she was a child that she knew nothing. She had lived almost her entire life on the streets, she knew more than her age suggested.

And so, she was somehow the spear head of the dance committee, about ten others that even she forgot the names of, and had single handed restarted Caroline's "clean up Mystic Falls" project. Being a cheerleader though, was not going to happen, ever. She did not do short skirts and pom-poms. And so, she was going on month two of being in Mystic Falls, and it had already felt like it had been a year. She absolutely loved it though. Henrik had even been smiling; she hadn't seen it in so long that she had actually forgotten her baby brother has dimples.

* * *

Henrik was quite happy with Mystic Falls. It was so steeped in history that he couldn't resist looking into the town's archives and just reading the many local history books at the library. He had been convinced by Coach Donovan to try out for the football team, and while he had never before been into sports, he found he actually did like it. And, it didn't interfere with his homework, his extra credit, his personal studies of the town, or most importantly his art and spending time with his sister. She was always smiling, and absolutely glowed half the time. And he couldn't help but to smile too.

After everything they had been through, he had secretly given up hoping that they'd ever find a place that they would be able to call "home", and yet when they had stopped hoping that was precisely when everything had turned so good. Well, other than losing Stephen. That was still hard on them both, but, mourning his loss was slowly not consuming them. They had mourned, but they had moved on too. To live in the past is to lose your soul, and neither of them particularly wanted to lose themselves. They had fought for far too long to stay true to each other to just suddenly throw it all away.

In just one month he had gone from hesitation to just knowing that this would work. Something about this town just left him so at ease. It felt like home, like something inside his very soul was crying out to run through the woods, explore every nook and cranny, to just breathe. He was unable to pin it down, but he just could get lost in this little world. It was almost as if they had been destined to come here. And, as much as he put little faith in such things, he couldn't deny the absolute… familiarity that just oozed from the very pours of everything here.

* * *

"Alright class, today is the start of the wonderful yearly celebration of Founder's Day. For the next month we will be exploring this town's history. From the days it was founded. Every year we through a parade, make parade floats. And, all of you get to pick a topic about any time, anything in this town's history. So, pick a topic, get with a partner or group if you wish. And come to me for it to be approved. I'll let you all out early for today to get started." Matt announced and waited for his class to yell in surprise and happiness as they all filed out. No, the assignment wasn't usually apart of the celebration, but it was all he could think of to help out his two favorite students. Sage and Henrik had become so engrained in his life that he sincerely couldn't remember what it was like without them there. It only made him feel like Alaric, and the thought of his favorite history teacher made him smile. Tear up a little, but smile.

Sage was a lot like Rebekah, and somewhat like Caroline. But that may be because the girl always smelt faintly of one of his oldest friends. And Henrik, he was so much like Klaus. They could be clones of each other. His eyes were the same exact blue, same curly hair, albeit Henrik wore his longer than Klaus had, and those dimples. And, on top of the physical resemblance to the Original Hybrid, Liz had informed him that Henrik liked to draw. And with that, Henrik had been made the designer for Sage's float. They were a good team together. And their mantra that they would whisper to each other always made Matt's heart skip a beat, _"Always and Forever."_ Somehow they were of the Mikaelson line, and the only explanation he could think of was Klaus. He is a Hybrid right? And he was born a werewolf, but magic made him into a vampire. So, werewolves are born through a bloodline. It was all Matt could think of, and Liz and Meredith hadn't been able to disagree when he had told them of his theory. The question that remained then was who in the hell was their mother?


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am so happy that you are enjoying this. And wow, in just one day we went from 4 followers, 2 favorites and 67 views to 11 followers, 7 favorites and 392 views! I am so happy right now. **

**And so my list of thank you to has grown: **

**For following thank you to CoryCas2, GibbyGurl, NeverGiveUp22, Samcosta, SwanQueen4055, daryldixonlover18, denielapple, eimearOx, kristasherbert, pinkbowgirl, and samport34613.**

**For adding this to your favorites, thank you to AequusTempestas, CoryCas2, EllieDolmanxx, KolsGal88, eimearOx, pinkbowgirl and samport34613.**

**So, here is chapter four, I hope you all love it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So, what topic should we do, Sage?" Henrik asked his sister as they walked into the library. They had gone straight from the high school to the library, they could've just gone home and done anything else, but neither wanted to disappoint Coach Donovan.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. Though I have been curious about the Founding Families. I mean, Liz married into a founding family line, but that's all that I know. You're the one that's been researching the history of this place." Sage replied as they found a table up in the stacks of the large library and set their bags down. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, until you mentioned the families, I was thinking something concerning the Civil War. But, actually, I'd like to do maybe a genealogy of one of them? See if they've lived through the ages or if it's died away to history?" Henrik suggested as he raised his eyebrows at her in question. Her replying smile was all the answer he needed to know she liked the idea as well. "Ok, I'll get out our notebooks and start looking through the index if you want to ask the librarian for help."

"Gotcha." Sage replied as she pulled a ponytail holder out of her purse and began to pull up her long curls as she walked back down the stairs and to the front desk. The person at the desk was a small, portly woman with dyed brown hair and white roots. It was hideous and made her cringe but the woman had a nice, welcoming smile and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"What can I help you with dear?" The woman's voice was a soft melody and screamed to Sage "I'm a grandmother that can tell you stories that put you to sleep in two minutes flat." It actually made her laugh a little.

"Yes, actually. My brother and I are new to town and we have an assignment from Mr. Donovan to do a paper on something involving the town's history. And we were thinking on picking one of the founding families, to see if their line is alive today. Um, where would we find a roster of the founding families?" Sage asked and tried her best to hide her nervousness. She was still unsure of how to talk to some of the people here, she had never been a talkative person and so interacting with the homegrown locals left her feeling awkward and jittery.

"Oh, of course, dear. This way." The woman smiled softly at her as she led her to a side room off the main library entrance. "This is where we keep the original archives. These shelves here are the books and rosters of the founding families."

Sage stared wide-eyed as she looked around the room. From floor to ceiling there was shelves covered in books, parchments and just twine bound pages. Some of the books didn't even have legible writing any more. But she loved the smell. Old books, leather, parchment, libraries. She had always loved the distinct smell that they produced. It had always made her feel like she could pretend that she was home, in her imaginary father's den. Or her imaginary mother's study. Maybe even an uncle that would spoil them both with love and affection to the point they would feel smothered.

Shaking her head, Sage blinked and forced back the tears that always threatened to form when she would allow herself her fantasies, and put her attention back to the books around her. Biting her lip, she examined the documents first. Then the books. Walking to the back of the room, her eyes fell on a book that still looked relatively new, almost as if it had been restored and then hadn't been sorted properly afterwards. Tilting her head, she carefully pulled the book out from under the separate sheets of parchment and papers. It was resting on its front cover, so as she carefully set all the sheets of paper back where the book used to sit, she was unable to read it immediately. Kneeling down to pick up the book, she bit her lip in curiosity as she turned it over in her hands, only to drop it as soon as the elegant gold lettering came into view.

_Mikaelson_

* * *

Henrik frowned as he started to walk down to the first floor, wondering where Sage had gotten to, but stopped as he saw her rushing out of a door and running out of the library as if something was chasing her. Worriedly, he jumped over the railing of the stairs and took off after her. His older sister had always been a fast runner, but he could quickly catch up to her. It really would take him no time to find her and ask what was wrong.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. Suddenly it was like she could hear too much, everything was crashing around her. How could her name be on that book? Why did the script look so familiar? Why were they here?! What did Liz know? Why had Stephen been so insistent that they come here?

"_It's your home now, Sage."_ Mr. Donovan's voice echoed in her ears as she ran away from the library, away from that book. She was pushing herself to run faster, suddenly the town square and all its decorations were smothering her. Running past the Grill, past the sheriff's office, she head out towards the edge of town. She had to get out.

The blood was pulsing in her ears, smothering everything out. Her heart was pounding out a hectic rhythm she couldn't understand, she couldn't make sense of it all.

"_It's your home now, Sage." _

"_Mikaelson, Henrik. Mikaelson, Sage."_ That look on his face was haunting her. Why were they here? What wasn't Liz telling them? Why did that book bare their name? How could it bear their name? Their birth certificates stated no birthplace, no father, and no mother. And yet Mr. Donovan and Liz just seemed to know them. How did they know? What did they know?

"WHY DOES THAT BOOK BARE MY NAME?!" She screamed into the sky. Stopping finally to breathe. The world felt like it was spinning, as if everything she once knew was no longer true or fact. If she had family here, if they were alive, why had they never come looking for them? Weren't they loved? Didn't they deserve to know their own parents?! Who would just abandon their own children?!

Sage tightly closed her eyes as she fought to hold back the tears, she couldn't handle this. She had been searching for so long that she had actually given up hope. They had been happy, they had felt as if this was home… they had stopped searching for something they would never have questions to, and suddenly that book. That damn book. She should have been happy that it bore their family name, but all it had caused was confusion and pain. Her heart hurt. The blood wouldn't stop pounding in her ears and she couldn't breathe. It was like there wasn't enough air getting into her lungs. This had happened before, a panic attack. When they had been sent to different homes, she had broken down and cried. She had been in a constant state of panic attacks.

Collapsing to her knees, she fought to calm herself down. To observe her surroundings. To her right was nothing but rolling grass, a garden, and a maze of hedges. To her left… was a house that she could only describe as a mansion or a manor. It was beautiful and grand. Pushing herself up, she started to make her way up to the house, hoping someone would be home.

Before she could reach the stairs, she felt her lungs constrict and tears filled her eyes. If no one was home and she collapsed, the porch was stone… Henrik would be left alone. She couldn't keep herself up as her lungs heaved and she felt herself collapsing to the floor beneath her feet. Her brother's name on her lips as she lost consciousness. "Henrik…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The sound of a heartbeat had startled him; he had not been expecting anyone to be on the property. He had planned to be in and back out before anyone had the chance to discover he was here. He couldn't face anyone after 15 years of avoiding them all. Well, it wasn't really avoidance so much as not knowing what to say and the sheer want to protect them all. So, when the sound of ragged breaths and footsteps on the back stairs met his ears, he had held his unneeded breath and hoped whoever it was would go.

"Henrik…" The sound of a young girl's voice whispering the name had him almost dropping his glass. Speeding to the back door, he pulled the door open to see a young girl, no older than perhaps 15 lying on the porch in a growing puddle of blood. He truly didn't need the girl's presence, he didn't have the time. But, the name she had spoken kept him there. Looking down at her face, he cursed his sheer need to help the child as he knelt down and carefully picked her up.

It had been so long since he had carried someone so small in his arms, and he was careful to watch his strength as he laid the girl gently onto the couch in the living room. For only a second he considered calling for an ambulance, but the amount and trail of blood quickly told him she would never survive the wait. Biting into his wrist, he gently opened the girl's mouth and willed the blood to go down her throat, for it to work. The few seconds that it took for the wound to slowly close felt like hours to him. And he knew that he couldn't just leave the girl here. There was no food in the house, and more importantly she needed to go to the hospital to be thoroughly looked over.

Walking away from her, he pulled his phone out from his jacket pocket and scrolled through the list of contacts as he searched for the name he needed. He doesn't even remember how the name got added into his phone. His number had changed, they had scrapped their phones years ago, but they hadn't been able to delete any of the numbers. Now, he was extremely thankful of that. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and prepared himself to talk to one of the people that they had left behind all those years ago.

"Sheriff Forbes speaking, who is calling?" The woman's voice brought back more thoughts and memories than he cared to think on.

"Sheriff Forbes, Elijah speaking. It has been too long." The gasp on the other end of the line made him smile, despite himself. "I am at my family's home. There is a girl here, she passed out and hit her head on the stairs. I know not her name; she has no identification on her."

"Elijah, what does the girl look like?" Her voice was worried, more so than he thought she would give as just the sheriff of his home town.

"Long, brown hair, curly. I'm unsure on eye color, why?" Elijah blinked as the distant sound of a door slamming on the sheriff's end of the line.

"Liz! Sage is missing! She took off; I couldn't follow her fast enough."

"Henrik, calm down. I know where she is. Elijah, I don't know why you and your siblings have chosen to stay away from this town. To cut all ties to us, but can you please stay there until I get there with Meredith? That girl is my ward and her brother is here with me. Just, give me ten minutes."

* * *

Henrik didn't even wait for the car to come to a stop in front of the large manor before rushing out of the car and up the steps. Without thinking to knock, he pushed the door open and rushed inside to see his sister lying unconscious on a couch in a room to his left. Completely ignoring the man that came to stand in the doorway, he rushed past, pushing him slightly as he sought to be near his sister.

"Sage!" There was blood matted in her hair, and a trail lead from the couch to what he assumed to be the back of the house. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he gently shook her, willing her to wake up. The small audience he had in Liz, Dr. Fell and the mysterious man that he figured had to be the owner of the grand manor fell away and ceased to matter to him. All he could do was focus on his sister's pale face. "Sage… Don't do this to me. Always and Forever. You promised me! You and me, until the end of time. Family. Please, you're all that I have! Come on Sage! Sage?"

Henrik didn't care if they saw him cry as he held his sister's hand in both of his. He couldn't bear the thought of being without her. It was just too surreal. Everything had been so good. Shaking his head, he moved to sit on his knees, holding her hand with one of his as the other pushed a few curls out of her face. "Sage Carolynn Mikaelson, don't you DARE leave me here! You can't turn your back on me. You haven't before. I need you Sage. You're my sister, my twin, my mirror self. My better half. What am I supposed to do without you? We have… so much to live for. You promised me! Always and forever you would stand by me. You can't break your word… Please?"

* * *

Elijah stood in shock as he watched Meredith Fell tend to the girl lying on his brother's favorite couch. It couldn't be. But yet, the two in front of him, there was no denying who Henrik looked like. And their names… Walking out to the front porch to speak to Sheriff Forbes, he fought not to grind his teeth together.

"Do you have an explanation for them?" Elijah's voice is cold and almost harsh, but he has no will to soften it. He wants answers, and this woman would tell him all he wanted to know.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Elijah. Sage and Henrik came to be in my custody almost two months ago. They're orphans. And imagine my surprise when I heard their names and then met them. Curly hair, same exact shade of blue eyes, one brunette and the other blonde. Henrik has dimples, looks like a clone of Klaus, draws. And Sage, well, she reminds me of a slight mixture of all three of you. So, why don't you explain to me why those two precious things in there don't know who their parents are?" Sheriff Forbes' voice was almost as cold as his own, but her questions left him silent. He didn't have any answers to give her, which only left him back where he started when the young girl had whispered his dead brother's name before passing out.

Liz Forbes had a very good reason to be mad, but he couldn't give her any answers. Sage and Henrik… there was only one that was able to continue their bloodline, but they had lost that chance 15 years ago. Shaking his head, he turned back to the shorter woman beside him.

"I don't have answers to give you, nor do I owe any to you. It is a coincidence. That is all. If you have sought to connect them to us, it is your own folly. Now, I am taking my leave. I would ask you not to speak of my presence here." Elijah stated as coldly as he could as he walked down the steps and to his car before getting in and driving off. There was no way those two children could be anything but a coincidence. A cruel, pointless coincidence.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Wow, I'm so happy that so many people like this. Thank you. I was unsure how this would be received, but I'm really happy how this is going. In two days, we have gone from 11 followers, 7 favorites and 392 views to 14 followers, 12 favorites and 680 views. Just, wow. **

**So thank you, very much.**

**For following thank you to CoryCas2, GibbyGurl, NeverGiveUp22, Ranga Kate, Samcosta, SwanQueen4055, covenant13, daryldixonlover18, denielapple, eimearOx, kristasherbert, pinkbowgirl, regrets-collect93, samport34613.**

**For adding this to your favorites, thank you to AequusTempestas, CoryCas2, EllieDolmanxx, KolsGal88, Ranga Kate, covenant13, , eimearOx, pinkbowgirl, regrets-collect93, samport34613, withthatimightadd.**

**For reviewing, thank you to NeverGiveUp22, denielapple, Trich, Dontworrybehippie, EllieDolmanxx.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant." _

It had been years since that fateful night, the ultimate secret that had sent their family in a crash course to war. He still didn't know what had happened. Sophie Deveraux had informed him and Klaus of the girl, Hayley's pregnancy. And while Elijah hated being blackmailed, he couldn't help but give in to the demands of the young witch. Marcel's reign over New Orleans should be stopped, and possibly it would've been if they had not lost Hayley. He had been a fool to think Klaus had any attraction to the girl, but he had hoped and falsely assumed; and he had falsely trusted the witches to protect the young werewolf. That trust had obviously been misplaced, even though the young witch couldn't say what had happened. One minute Hayley had been in a safe house, the next she was gone.

For 15 years they had worked in the shadows, no longer out of being blackmailed but of sincerely wanting to aid in the freedom of the witches of New Orleans' French Quarter, working to find Hayley; to find answers. And yet, when they had stopped looking, he had come across that young girl and her brother. It couldn't be… could it?

* * *

No matter how many times she woke up in a hospital bed, she would never get used to it. Straining to sit up, she grumbled at the many tubes and wires that restrained her movements. Sitting up, she sighed and looked around the room, taking everything in. Same white walls, same white sheets, white bed, same machines and tubing and wires; and same uncomfortable chair pulled up to her bedside with her loving little brother asleep with a sketchpad on his chest.

Sage smiled as she sat up and looked him over. So, someone had been home. She'd have to thank them when she was released then. Smiling, she carefully started pulling all the tubing out. She couldn't stand the feeling of an IV in her skin. Unhooking everything only took her minutes, and soon she was kneeling next to her brother's chair, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Henrik… Henrik… Brother." Sage giggled as he started and blinked his eyes open. She loved their eye color, the same light blue that could reflect into their souls or block everything out. At 15 years old, they were the same height, with long curly hair, same light sandy toned skin, same full expression lips, and same exact eye color. The only differences between them, physically at least, were their noses, hair color and length. Her own long brunette curls reaching down to her mid-back, almost to her waist, and Henrik's just past shoulder-length.

"Sage, you're awake!" Henrik exclaimed as he opened his eyes and smiled up at her. In a moment he was hugging her tightly to him. He had been so afraid that he would lose her that he had almost completely forgotten about why she had run out of the library in the first place. But now that she was awake and well, he couldn't shake his curiosity. "Sage, why did you run off like that? What happened?"

"I…" Blinking, Sage was once again lost in all the questions that had been running through her mind at seeing the elegant script on that book. "I found a book in the archives that, well, it had our name on it, Henrik."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: First off, I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I had wanted to post this on Monday, but things in the real world got... complicated. My aunt recently survived a bout of throat cancer, and is now back in the hospital and they think she may have leukemia. So, this on top of doing last minute preparations to go back to college, it has been hell on this end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or the Originals. They are the property of the shows' writers, LJ Smith, and of course the wonderfully brilliant Julie Plec. So, don't sue me people. **

**Also, I would normally do my list each person thank you, but I just don't have it in me right now. So I am sorry for that. But, thank you to every one that has followed, added to favorites, and reviewed. You keep me going. I love you all. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_I would ask you not to speak of my presence here."_ Elijah's words echoed in her mind as she warred with herself on if she should respect the man's wishes, or if she should tell Matt, Elena and Caroline about his very much alive status. It had been 15 years, and even though so much time had passed, Liz could still clearly recall going home at night and being called by Elena or Caroline if she had heard any news. Those girls had cried over that man and his younger brother. And even though it was never obvious, she knew damn well that Matt had cried over the Original sister. And so she was stuck with her dilemma, should she pick up her phone and call Elena to tell the girl that her favorite Original was alive and well… or should she just acquiesce to his request.

The sudden sound of her door slamming open and shut interrupted her reverie and as she looked up to see just who the person that had barged into her private office was, she knew her questions had been answered for her. There stood Matt Donovan, looking as if he was going to hit the roof if she didn't answer any and every question he may have that she was going to have hell brought down around her. She knew how this boy worked, and she knew with every fiber of her being that he would gladly have the entire Mystic Falls "gang" back before the weekend was over.

"What is Meredith Fell talking about Elijah being in town?" Liz sighed as Matt's voice half-yelled and half whispered at her. He was trying to stay calm, she knew, but she still hated it when he got this mad and talked down to her. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and prepared for what would surely be an interrogation.

"Sage and Henrik were at the library, something happened and Sage took off running. She ended up at the Mikaelson Manor… Elijah was here yes. But he didn't stay. And actually, he had asked me to keep his presence here a secret. Why, I don't know, so don't try to ask Matt." Liz explained as calmly as she could. She was mad at the three Originals too. Klaus had slowly but surely worked his way into her daughter's heart, and him not talking to her or answering her calls in 15 years had broken Caroline's heart in a way that Liz knew overshadowed the girl's "young love" for Tyler Lockwood all those years ago.

"Well, what did he say about Sage and Henrik? Did he give you an answer?" Matt asked in a demanding voice as he slammed his hands onto her desk. This was why she didn't mention that she still was looking into the three vampires' whereabouts. Whenever it came up, Matt, Caroline or whomever she was talking to always got impatient and demanding. The only grace of god that she could offer to any of them was that Klaus had to be alive because they all still were here and breathing.

"He… he denied that they were family. I… my interactions with Elijah were limited Matt, only Elena would have been able to read through him. But, for now, I think we should let this die down. We don't have anything solid to go on, Matt. And, we also don't know what caused Sage to run off like that. Until we do, I think we should let his presence here die down." Liz stated calmly. She was curious too, and she had a gut feeling that whatever reason Elijah was denying the obvious relation would be a good one. That family might have been a pack of raving lunatics, but they were still family and they did everything for each other. She was confident that even after all these years that Kol and Finn's ghosts were watching over their siblings still.

"I… you're suggesting that we pretend he wasn't here?! What about Elena? She has a right to know! And Caroline! I want answers Liz! Why didn't you make him stay?" Matt exclaimed as he paced the room. He was mad, she knew, but he was hurt more.

"How was I going to make him stay, Matt? I'm a three year old vampire and he's over 1000 years old. He's the oldest of the Originals, what the hell do you suggest I should have done?" Liz loved the boy like her own, but she was getting a little impatient and tired of being yelled at like this. "Don't you think that I want answers too? It's been 15 years, he suddenly showed up, and would have left unnoticed by anyone if Sage had not taken off and found her way there. Matt, I know you miss her. I know Elena misses Elijah, and I know Caroline still cries over Klaus. But, we have nothing to go on, so for now…" Liz took a deep breath as she braced herself for Matt's anger. "I think you should forget he was ever here."


	9. Chapter 8

**So, since Chapter Seven ended up being so short (I promise I had intended it to be longer), I have written this chapter and I am now posting it to make up for shortness and tardiness. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Eight**

He couldn't concentrate on the road ahead as he drove at breakneck speeds out and away from Mystic Falls. Those two children were impossible, they couldn't be truly there. He had drunk too much, three months on no sleep and very little blood…

Shaking his head again, he tried to focus on the road in front of him. But the more that he tried not thinking of the two siblings that he had met earlier that day, the more he did think of them. And, before he had really taken the time to realize it, he was already pulling off to the side of the road and was trying hard not to think of what had happened almost thirteen years earlier. It was not something that they spoke of, it was taboo. He had not thought of that horrible night where everything had gone wrong and the kid gloves had come off.

They had done so much to keep everyone in Mystic Falls safe. They had distanced their selves, turned off their phones, and got new numbers. And now having called Liz Forbes he would have to change his number once again. Klaus would kill him for being seen; apart of him, though, had wanted to be found. He wanted to be made to answer for their actions. Some days he seriously considered being daggered to pay for the blood on his hands. He had never let guilt rain over him, other than what he had done to Elena Gilbert to save his family; regret had never clawed its ugly head into his heart.

But their actions, they had done so much to protect them all. They were their bloodlines, well, Klaus' bloodline. But, at some point, the Mystic Falls "gang" had become their family. So firmly etched into their very souls that no matter how much time would ever come to pass, they would always protect them. Keep Mystic Falls safe from their own enemies, and let them live in peace.

And yet, in spite of everything they had done to keep everyone connected to them safe, they had failed. And they had failed miserably; miserably and spectacularly. Two years had never before seemed such a long and short amount of time. The memories still haunted him, haunted them all. And, no matter what he did, he could not seem to push the idea that he could have done something to stop it all from happening. But, no matter "what if" scenario he came up with, he could not find a single one that lead to a different outcome.

But… those two children…

Pulling out his phone, he pulled up the pictures application and looked down at the picture that he had almost subconsciously taken of the two of them together. The girl, with long brunette curls pulled into a high ponytail and the boy with blonde curls, blue eyes… and dimples.

"_Always and Forever. You promised me! You and me, until the end of time. Family."_

The boy's voice echoed through his mind. The raw fear, love and need for his sister to be okay. He knew that feeling, all too well. His own little sister Rebekah; his brothers: Finn, Klaus and Kol.

Taking a ragged breath the memories of the night that everything changed flashed through his mind. Every memory of his siblings, the mere thought of his brothers' deaths. Licking his bottom lip, he took another ragged breath and willed back the tears that threatened to fall. It had been fifteen long years since anything had made him tear up, and that was only two times. The first had been when he had faced the truth about his once precious Katerina Petrova. And the second had been when they had lost the… When the war with Marcel had taken a more dangerous tone. After that night, there were no more political plays, no more following the rules. They had struck out against any and all that had stood in their way in true Original glory.

The city was theirs again, but at what cost?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I'm glad that you all are still following this! Thank you for staying with me and being patient with me. So, I wasn't going to post this chapter yet. But after getting so many new people adding this to their favorites and following this, I just have to post this. I'm kind of chomping at the bit. This chapter actually turned out differently than I had originally intended, but I like the way it flowed out. I hope you enjoy this.**

**So, I am resuming my individual thank you's. From the last time I did a "headcount", we have gone from ****14 followers, 12 favorites and 680 views to 20 followers, 17 favorites, 1,466 views and 7 reviews. Thank you all of you. This is, wonderful. I am so happy that you all love this.  
**

**For following thank you to CoryCas2, GibbyGurl, Marmite-1, MsCindz, NeverGiveUp22, Ranga Kate, Samcosta, SwanQueen4055, The Real Miss Mystic Falls, ZodiacsKlaroline, cameron hooper, covenant13, daryldixonlover18, denielapple, eimearOx, kristasherbert, pinkbowgirl, regrets-collect93, samport34613, and winxgirl1997.**

**For adding this to your favorites, thank you to AequusTempestas, CoryCas2, EllieDolmanxx, KolsGal88, OneOfTheGuys411102, Ranga Kate, Royleen, ZodiacsKlaroline, cameron hooper, covenant13, , eimearOx, pinkbowgirl, regrets-collect93, samport34613, winxgirl1997, and withthatimightadd.**

**For reviewing, thank you to winxgirl1997, NeverGiveUp22, denielapple, Trich, Dontworrybehippie, and EllieDolmanxx. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"_Rome, Paris… Tokyo … You… you're strong, beautiful. Full of light. I enjoy you… He is your first love I intend to be your last."_

His voice still echoed in her ears, on each day that each line was said, his voice would echo the loudest. Even fifteen long years later, she could still smell him near. His cologne, the scent of paint, parchment, paper, pencils, charcoals, pastels… Even blood. She could taste his blood on her tongue. To see him, all she had to do was close her eyes and he would be there. Smiling at her like she was his only world, the only one that mattered. And she… she missed him. She missed everything about him. But, even though she missed him, she refused to lie to herself. For she knew damn well that when she did see him again, she was going to break his nose… and more than likely her fist in the process.

So much had changed. She had changed. And, she couldn't help but to wonder how much he had changed. She thanked God every day for the knowledge that if she was still here, that he was still alive and whole. He couldn't be daggered, and since they had lost Bonnie, no one on Earth could desiccate him. And so, she made her rounds to those three cities, hoping he would show up one day. Just, out of nowhere.

Some days, she didn't want to get up. She didn't want to breathe. She would go days, weeks even without any blood, then she'd collapse, and Bonnie's ghost would go running to Jeremy, who would then bolt from wherever he was to her rescue. He'd talk her back from the edge.

And here she was, standing in a city she never thought she'd be in, waiting for her friend to come and get her again. Because she could feel herself breaking again. It had been a month since she had fed, testing her control, waiting for the end to come. The sun was still up, another hour until dusk would come. And her fingers would not stay away from her daylight ring.

"Caroline." She jumped as her best friend's voice reached her ears and made her turn to face her. There, having come at her call was her oldest and still living friend, Elena Gilbert. "I came running when I got your message. Caroline… why New Orleans?"

"I… It's where they were happy last. I wanted to be happy again."

* * *

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she looked over her friend. She was in a grey Henley t-shirt, one that she knew from the paint stains was most likely a shirt that she had stolen from the Mikaelson house that had once belonged to Klaus. Elena couldn't say much though; she was in one of Elijah's old suits. It had been a spur of the moment thing, something to remember him by after five months of nothing. Having it tailored to fit her and not lose its Elijah qualities was difficult, but she had finally been able to manage it.

Caroline looked, lost. Her blonde curls now reached her waist, and hung in loose ringlets that only seemed to make her radiate even more light than she already did. It had been ten years ago that Elena contemplated doing the same thing that she knew Caroline was now.

She had been in England, had just rented a car and gone off driving. Without ever realizing where she was she had come across an old castle, and asking the villagers about it, had learned that it was called Mikaelson Castle. That it had been there since the late 1400s. That night she hadn't been able to sleep until she had gone up to that old castle and broken into it. What she had found had given her a momentary gleam of hope, for the place was rigged with electricity and in one of the studies there was a laptop still sat open. It had been locked, but was still on. Breaking the password had taken her another month, but when she had, finally putting in the family motto of "Always and Forever" she had been shocked to see that the website that was still up was the advertisement from Rose and Trevor to Elijah.

Shaking her head, Elena smiled softly at her old friend and walked to her. They were on one of the many balconies of the city. The French Quarter was a gorgeous place, and it made her smile as she remembered the conversation that had taken place between her and Kol all those years ago.

"_Turn of the century New Orleans, now that was a fun time." _

* * *

Caroline sighed as she dried her eyes and looked out over the town. Elena by her side again, in that suit brought back so many memories. Some were good, some bad, others just bittersweet. "I'm leaving tonight. I… there's too much of him here. I… I think this is where he was when he called me."

"_Caroline, I am here in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by culture, music, art. And all I can think of is how I want to show it to you."_

"Then, we'll go. Where to now? Rome, Paris… Tokyo?" Caroline giggled at Elena's teasing, her voice trying to mock Klaus' accent was hilarious and downright murderous, but it served its purpose in making her smile.

"How about home?" Caroline whispered, almost afraid to say it too loud.

"Okay, we'll go home then."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello all, today is a very, mixed day. My aunt who just survived a 6 month bout of throat cancer, died last night to failing kidneys and her breathing dropped very low. They think she may have had leukemia. So, today is, mixed. **

**Thank you all that have followed this story, and I am glad that you are liking this. We have gone from ****20 followers, 17 favorites, 1,466 views and 7 reviews** to 31 followers, 20 favorites, 2,241 views and 12 reviews. 

**For following thank you to CoryCas2, DuchessQueen, E-story, GibbyGurl, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, KlarolineFederer, Marmite-1, MsCindz, NeverGiveUp22, PLL and Victorious RULE, Ranga Kate, RedSox604, Samcosta, Sarine77, SwanQueen4055, The Real Miss MysticFalls, ZodiacsKlaroline, brucasforever1418, bunnykay, cameron hooper, covenant13, daryldixonlover18, denielapple, eimearOx, knower of knowledge, kristasherbert, pinkbowgirl, regrets-collect93, samport34613, sandiw1875, and winxgirl1997.**

**For adding this to your favorites, thank you to AequusTempestas, cameron hooper, CoryCas2, covenant13, , eimearOx, EllieDolmanxx, KolsGal88, KRISTINE.W, OneOfTheGuys411102, pinkbowgirl, PLL and Victorious RULE, Ranga Kate, regrets-collect93, Royleen, samport34613, sandiw1875, winxgirl1997, withthatimightadd, and ZodiacsKlaroline.**

**For reviewing thank you to PLL and Victorious RULE, NeverGiveUp22, sandiw1875, winxgirl1997, MsCindz, denielapple, Trich, Dontworrybehippie, and EllieDolmanxx.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

She had not intended to go to the manor again; it had not even been in her conscious thoughts. She had intended to go to the library and look through that book that bore her family's name. _Mikaelson_ in an elegant script that somehow looked familiar, gold perfect etchings. She had not meant to steal it from the library archives, and she certainly had not intended to pick the lock of the manor's front door when no one had answered. And yet, here she stood in what she assumed to be the living room on the first floor of the grand home. It had been said in passing by one of the nurses, after Liz had taken Henrik home and they had thought she was asleep.

"_She somehow found herself at the old Mikaelson Mansion. Thank God they were able to find her."_

The _Mikaelson Mansion_, since those words had been uttered, she had not been able to get her thoughts off anything else. So many questions, and yet it seemed like no one had any answers, or for some reason didn't want to give her any. Henrik didn't know she was here, he had football practice, and she had said she was going to the library. If something went wrong again, no one would know where to look for her. And her phone was still on her bedside table in her room at home, she knew that it could be tracked. And she didn't want anyone to stumble upon her.

She needed absolutely silence and solitude. Taking a breath to steady herself, she made her way to the now clean couch that Henrik had said she had been laid upon by the owner. Or who he thought was the owner of the house. Sitting on the couch, she ran her hands over the cover of the book in her lap. Fifteen years of searching seemed to suddenly find an end. Closing her eyes, she licked her bottom lip and opened the book. On the first page, in the same elegant script, was the family tree.

Mikael and Esther were obviously the parents, the start of the line. And it went along with historical fact of the child's last name being the "son" of the father. Below that, drawn in a light replica of a tree, were the children's names. Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik.

Blinking, she read the last name again. _Henrik_. Same spelling… Sighing, she forced herself to breathe, some names were common. Turning a page, she blinked and smiled as a portrait met her eyes, the name of 'Mikael' beneath the drawing. The next page was 'Esther', then 'Elijah' and 'Finn'. Intrigued, she smiled as she turned the next page. She could tell from the handwriting that whoever had drawn the pictures had not been the one to write the family name on the front cover, or to have drawn the family tree of names.

Smiling down at the book, she felt her heart stop as the next name was given a face. And the face before her… was Henrik's… but the name… was 'Niklaus'. If they were not related, any doubt that had been in her mind suddenly vanished. Taking a shaky breath, she kept turning the pages, needing to see the other siblings. How could Henrik, and by the fact they were twins, herself look so much like a child from the Middle Ages. She knew her history, and she was sure that the family's attire proved they were not a part of the founding families from 1864.

She had opened the book with the hopes that it would provide answers, not create more questions. The family tree ended with those five siblings. Turning to the back of the book, her head tilted as she looked at yet another family tree. Mikael, Esther, Finn, Kol and Henrik were labeled as deceased, and it left only three siblings. Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. It made no sense. There was no continuing lines that showed the family had survived, and yet she knew in her heart, her soul that she and Henrik were of this family's line. They were the flesh and blood proof that this bloodline still lived.

* * *

He sighed as he walked from his car and to their house. He was back in New Orleans, and a large part of him didn't want to be. The trip had taken him longer than it normally would have, but he had stopped so many times to try to sort out how those two teenagers could look so much like Klaus. It had been so tempting to turn around and drive back into his hometown. Sighing, he unlocked the door and walked through, listening for sounds that anyone was home. The silence that met him, actually made him smile. He didn't want to deal with either Klaus or Rebekah. Taking his coat off, he sighed and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

Looking around the house, he suddenly felt stifled, like he was suffocating or drowning or perhaps both at once. Walking up the stairs, he let his mind wander as he made his way out onto the balcony. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the smell of the city. Listened to the sounds, the sheer happiness that had come with the end of their war. They had won yes, but at what cost? He didn't know anymore, in fact he had never known to begin with.

Letting himself relax, he closed his eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath and almost choked when a scent he had not smelt but in his dreams for fifteen years suddenly assaulted his senses. His eyes flew open, searching for the source of the smell. In fifteen years he had met, or seen, others that wore the same scent but it was not the same. And now, it was mixed with another scent that he had only encountered once or twice, but now engrained itself on his senses. Looking around, he couldn't find the source. Going up the stairs to the roof, he hoped the elevated height would give him advantage.

If his heart still beat, he knew upon seeing them that it would have stopped. There, across the way, merely a maximum of three blocks away were two of the people they had left behind. They were standing on a balcony, overlooking the city. Calming his breathing, he focused his hearing onto what they were saying.

"Caroline. I came running when I got your message. Caroline… why New Orleans?" Elena Gilbert's voice drifted to him, almost in an echo. It had been so long since he had spoken to her last. Hearing the emotion in her voice made him smile; she had turned her humanity back on. He had hoped that she would.

"_Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Someone once wrote that in a letter." "I'm sure he meant it." "I'm sure he did."_

There was nothing said between the two women for a moment, and he thanked the wind for blowing their scents to him, and not the other way around. Walking closer to the far end of their roof, he smiled at what they were wearing. Caroline's hair had grown longer, her blonde curly tresses reached her waist and Elena's hair was longer as well. Near waist length, tied back into a ponytail, slight waves cascading down her back. Caroline wore one of Klaus' Henley t-shirts and a pair of black jeans with dark brown, knee length boots. And Elena, she was in one of his suits. The same exact one he had worn the last time they had spoken in Pennsylvania.

"I… It's where they were happy last. I wanted to be happy again." Caroline's voice near broke as she whispered to her friend.

"Then, we'll go. Where to now? Rome, Paris… Tokyo?" Elena's voice trying to imitate his brother's accent made him smile. They were here, so close to them, and yet… he couldn't make himself move. He could be next to them in an instant, he could touch them both. Apologize… smile, yell, and fight… anything. And yet he couldn't get his feet to move from where they were.

"Elijah! Where are you?" Shaking his head, he suddenly tuned out of the young vampires' conversation and made his way back down the staircase and to the balcony. Walking into the house, he forced a smile on his face as Rebekah and Klaus stood looking at him. "What were you doing brother? How was Mystic Falls?"

"I was getting some air, Rebekah. And Mystic Falls has not changed. And, I was able to get in and back out without anyone being any wiser." Elijah hated lying to his siblings, hated pulling them away from the balcony and into the dining room for dinner. He wanted so many things. But, he knew from time and experience that you can't always get what you want.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Caroline smiled as they drove their way out of New Orleans and back North to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It had been 15 years since they had been home, and she was actually looking forward to it. Her search for Klaus had consumed her. At first, she had been in college, so it had not truly sunk in how little they talked. But then, she had called him at the start of Christmas break, hoping to ask him and his siblings to come home to Mystic Falls for a family get together. She had even prepared a big long speech arguing on why he should come and spend it with them, and how she ensured that Tyler would behave. But when she had called him, it had gone straight to voicemail. So she had tried again when she had arrived home, only to get a message that his phone had been disconnected. It had confused her. Then, Elena had gotten in and said that Elijah's phone suddenly was reporting that it too was disconnected.

That had been the end, or maybe the beginning of the end of Caroline's last remnants of a relationship with Tyler; as well as the beginning of the end of Elena's relationship with Damon. Smiling over at her friend driving, she remembered the long conversation the last doppelganger had with the Salvatore brothers. It had not been too pretty, on any of their ends, but Elena had finally come to terms with her attraction to Elijah Mikaelson. Sadly, it had only taken her to having to face the idea of him truly being gone to come to terms and admit her love for the stoic, strong, suit wearing, Original. Caroline personally didn't have a lot of interactions with the oldest brother, but she knew Elena's feeling for him. She had seen it, she hadn't wanted to see it because at the time they had been so young and she had been determined to stay on "Team Stefan". But, that Christmas, they had finally admitted how much they were in love with the remaining Original brothers.

Caroline still thought of that night. Of how Elena, her and Matt had spent hours talking about the Originals, their childhoods, the past two years, and how Jeremy had managed to keep Bonnie's death secret for so long. The poor boy had been terrified they would be mad, but all they had been able to do was cry and then they had roped Jeremy into talking to Bonnie so they could all talk together. Remembering the good times they had all had together, as well as all the bad times. Elena had even given in and let Jeremy and Matt get high. The boys high had been hilarious. Caroline could still hear their off key singing even now.

When Jeremy had calmed down, things had turned sad. She still didn't know who he had looked off at before walking off and up to his room in the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena had gone to see if he was okay, only to come down informing them that Jeremy was burning sage. They hadn't had the heart to intrude on him after that. Caroline had left then, intending to go home, but somehow she had ended up at the Mikaelson house. Elena had found her in Klaus' bedroom, nose buried in one of the shirts he had left behind. Before she could start explaining herself, Elena had smiled and held up one of Elijah's button down shirts.

Biting her bottom lip, Caroline smiled at her friend and couldn't suppress her giggle. She was wearing that same shirt, and Elena was in one of Elijah's old suits. They had never talked aloud about their attraction to the two men, but words had never been needed. They just, knew. One of those "best friend" things she supposed. And while Matt had never said anything about Rebekah, they knew just by that one ring on his ring finger that he loved her. Nothing had to be said. They just knew and accepted.

Stefan and Damon's brotherly bond had reformed, and they both still loved Elena just more as a sister than a romantic notion now. Matt was a teacher and the football coach at Mystic Falls High. Jeremy moved a lot, usually ending up in Denver at least twice a year. Bonnie kept an eye on them all. Her dad was still Mayor, and according to her mother, he was actually pretty good at his job. Abby was still living with Jaime, who had married and had two little angels, one of which he named Bonnie, the other Sheila. Meredith Fell was still a doctor, and had moved into Alaric's old loft. Elena had given it to her as thanks for everything she had tried to do when they were searching for answers for Alaric's insane side. And April Young traveled the world. She wrote and called them all often, sent Jeremy messages about rogue vampires that she found close to exposing their world to the humans. And Tyler had settled down with a nice werewolf girl in Northern Maine. They had a two year old son named Mason who was just a perfect little angel.

The only missing pieces to their semi-happy ending were the three Originals. It wasn't until they had lost them that they had all discovered just how ingrained they had become with them all. They even missed Finn and Kol. Despite Kol trying to kill them, Elena and Jeremy regretted it. They had never voiced it, but she could tell.

It had been a year after they had discovered that they would never reach the three Mikaelson siblings that they had gone back to Mystic Falls, and dug up the bodies of everyone. They had made gravestones for Henrik, Finn, Sage, Troy, Rose, Trevor, Kol and Lexi. And they had left one grave marker blank, but had told Bonnie's dad, Abby and Jamie where it was so they could mourn her. It had been a somber event, but even still they had somehow smiled.

"_Are we any better?" _

Stefan had asked her that once, and she had been unable to reply to his answer. But, she hoped that in the end, forgiveness had been found on all sides.

"Caroline? Caroline! Caroline!" Elena's voice suddenly broke her from her reverie and made her laugh and smile at her friend. "Are you okay over there? You zoned out on me. I've been talking to you for a good hour and just now realized you weren't even listening to me."

Caroline blushed and giggled as she smiled at her friends and started explaining where her thoughts had gone.

* * *

Henrik groaned as he stepped out of the bathroom after his hot shower, he had run so many drills in the past three days that his body felt like he had been hit by a truck, straight into another truck. And all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but he knew that he had to work with Sage on their Founder's Day history project. Though he really had no clue why they called it Founder's "Day" when the events lasted for almost a near month; but he really didn't care. Stretching, he sighed as his back popped and he felt some of the tension in his muscles release. Pulling his pajama pants and t-shirt on, he reluctantly made his way out of his room and down the hall to his sister's.

Standing in the doorway, he smiled softly at the sight before him. Sage was asleep in the middle of her bed, surrounded by books, notebooks, and pens. And one thick leather bound book rested on her chest. Smiling, he walked into her room and over to her bed. They would continue working on the project in the morning since it would be a Saturday and neither of them had anything that they had to do. Picking the books and notebooks up, he stacked them all onto her desk, before doing the same with her pens. Moving to her side, he started to reach for the book on her chest when the front cover came into view.

_Mikaelson_

This must be the book that she had told him about. Tilting his head, he carefully removed the book and began to look through it. The family tree didn't concern him too much, names were repeated eventually. And, honestly, he personally thought that his beloved sister was looking for something that truly wasn't there to be found.

Mikael, Esther, Elijah and Finn were all good looking people. And wonderfully drawn, actually it made him envious. But, he loved being challenged, loved learning new techniques. Turning the next page he stopped and near dropped the book. There staring back at him was a drawing… of himself; same eyes, nose, hair, mouth… and the very same dimples. It was almost as if he was staring into a mirror.

Maybe his sister wasn't looking into something that wasn't there. Even he couldn't deny the sheer, copy that he seemed to be of the man in this drawing. The name underneath was Niklaus. For some reason, it sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he could have heard or even seen it before. Flipping to the back of the book, he was met with another family tree, only this one ended with just three siblings that were still living, and no further lines. Something was off about that. How could they be here if the lines ended with Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah? He could no longer deny that it was just sheer coincidence that this book and that house bore their last name. Niklaus proved that. Very clearly and definitely proved that there was something more to this town; and he knew his sister wouldn't rest until she figured it out. They were the same on that. And if she didn't pursue this glaring hint at their history, he sure as hell would.

* * *

Transferring his contacts, pictures, everything in his phone, and replacing it without Klaus discovering had been harder than he had originally thought; Rebekah had looked at him curiously when he had added the lock on his computer to keep the picture of those two teenagers from being discovered. He still had come no closer to being able to explain how they bore those names, and how they looked so much like Klaus. It confused him, gave him a headache in fact.

But keeping the secret of what had occurred in Mystic Falls was almost as hard as keeping the secret that he had seen Elena and Caroline, here in New Orleans. For two weeks he had gone out walking through the town, especially in the French Quarter, to ask how many people had seen them and had then compelled them to forget that either girl was ever here. Marcel was gone, as were all his followers, but he could not risk their lives in Mystic Falls being discovered. They still didn't know what had happened to Hayley, and so he didn't want to leave anything up to chance. His only grace was that Camille had said that neither she nor Sophie had seen either of the girls. Compelling her to forget their conversation had been easy because the woman had never taken to drinking Vervain.

Until he found out what had happened to Hayley, he would keep Caroline, Elena, Sheriff Forbes, Doctor Fell, Matt Donovan, and the Salvatore brothers safe. And he would keep those two siblings safe.

"_You promised me! Always and forever you would stand by me."_

The boy's voice still echoed in his mind, clear as day. It was so close to what he, Klaus and Rebekah said to each other.

Sighing, he groaned as tried to stretch out his aching muscles. He had been sitting at his desk for too long, it his lack of blood intact was truly beginning to wear on him. Standing, he walked out of his study and down the hall, heading for the kitchen. Stopping by a white door, he licked his bottom lip as he tried to fight away the sudden onslaught of memories. The door stayed locked, and none of them could bring themselves to walk into it. In fact it had taken Camille and Sophie two months to get the three of them to agree to let them clean the room.

Taking a ragged breath, he slowly reached for the door knob. His hand was just barely on it when the sound of Rebekah's heels reached his ears.

"Elijah? What are you doing?" His sister's voice wasn't harsh, just curious. Sighing, he turned from the door to face her.

"I was just thinking if there could have been something we could have done…" It wasn't entirely true, but he hoped that she would just let it go and not look into his motives any further.

"Elijah, I wonder the same thing. Every day I question if we had let something slip, if someone had betrayed us… Klaus does the same thing. On their birthdays, I find him sometimes in this room, looking at their empty beds and just staring off into nothing." Rebekah's voice was soft, gentle even. She had grown up a lot in the past few years. He still didn't know the story behind the gold band on her ring finger, but he could never bring himself to ask her. They had left everything they had gotten so close to behind to protect them all. But that didn't mean they didn't long to go and see them all, to check on them at least.

"I miss the noise." Elijah startled at the sudden sound of Klaus' voice behind them. Even after a thousand years together, his younger brother could still sneak up on him. "We can't change the past though. As much as we want to, all we can do is keep living. That is all."

Sighing, Elijah watched in silence as Klaus wondered off to his studio and Rebekah made her way into her room. At some point, Rebekah had decided to work with Sophie and Camille at the bar, and a shower was always a must after a long day at work. He didn't understand it, but he knew she would explain it eventually to them, when she was ready to.

Walking back into his study, he shut the door before sitting at his desk. Unlocking his computer, he opened up the picture of the two teenagers that he had stumbled upon. And once again asked how it could be possible, _if _it was even possible…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Henrik didn't even wait for the car to come to a stop in front of the large manor before rushing out of the car and up the steps. Without thinking to knock, he pushed the door open and rushed inside to see his sister lying unconscious on a couch in a room to his left. Completely ignoring the man that came to stand in the doorway, he rushed past, pushing him slightly as he sought to be near his sister._

_Completely ignoring the man that came to stand in the doorway…_

_Mikael, Esther, Elijah and Finn were all good looking people._

_Elijah… Completely ignoring the man that came to stand in the doorway…_

Henrik bolted up from his bed as his mind raced through the images of the man that had found Sage, the one that he had assumed was the owner of the grand old house. And he suddenly connected the man with the drawing he had seen in that book the night before. Elijah Mikaelson…

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Matt had set the project, and it had gone better than he had imagined, albeit he had hoped that no one would have gotten hurt. Sage's episode had been lucky, Elijah had been home for who knew what, but it was his sheer presence that they still had Sage. Looking at the papers in front of him, he truly was not looking forward to grading twenty plus reports on the Civil War, but alas he had to. It was his job, however tiring.

He was halfway through his tenth paper when his classroom door suddenly flew open and then shut, and he was up out of his chair and ready to face whichever vampire had decided to mess with him. If it was Damon, he was getting Kol's aluminum bat taken to his kneecaps again.

"Matt!" Spinning, he smiled as he saw his two oldest friends standing behind him smiling innocently as if they hadn't just tried giving him a heart attack. They hadn't changed, other than their hair, but that was expected. Caroline had died and turned at seventeen years old, while Elena was just a year older at eighteen. He was now the oldest physically of them all, even Elijah was forever frozen at twenty-eight years old.

"I could've staked you both." Matt stated in his most authoritative voice that he could manage before smiling and hugging them both.

"It's been too long Matt!" Elena sighed as she hugged him. It had been years since they had seen each other, since his graduation actually.

"Sorry it's been so long. So, are you the new Alaric or something?" Caroline questioned as she walked around the classroom and looked at all the float models and Civil War projects.

"Or something, I guess. He's still the best teacher, and I'll never be able to truly compare, but I do my best." He smiled as he watched them walk around the room and look at all the projects. It was Friday and all of his students had just finished presenting them. It had been a day full of headaches for him, and from what he could tell, also for his two favorite students. Sage and Henrik's project had been the best by far, exploring how family trees can be lost or improperly kept over centuries. He felt almost guilty at giving them instant A's the moment they began their presentation. Maps, the book, a full scale model of Mystic Falls from the time the Mikaelson family were human. Henrik had showed off his art skills and had blown away their competition. As if their float hadn't done that already.

Matt smiled as Caroline and Elena made their way to the last poster board and float model, Sage and Henrik's work had been showcased by the town's council, which had made Liz, Meredith and him feel better at playing favorites with the two teens.

"Who's is this Matt?" Elena questioned as she looked at the large leather bound book that was in a clear plastic casing to protect it from the elements and from human hands. Henrik going on that ten minute speech about how human skin oils would irreparably damage the book's pages had him laughing his ass off. How the boy could channel someone he had no memory of floored him, as well as provided as great entertainment. Before he could answer, however, the door to the classroom opened again to reveal Henrik and Sage in the doorway.

"Coach Donovan, did I leave my backpack in here?" Henrik questioned him as he walked into the room. Matt knew from the small gasps from the girls in the back of the classroom that they had gotten a good look at the teenager.

"Why, yes, Mr. Mikaelson you did." Matt answered as he smiled and walked to the closet to retrieve the bag. Handing it over to the teen, he smirked and laughed at the apologetic smile that was slowly trying to take over the boy's face. His dimples came out full force when Sage muttered something about being too energetic to pay attention and remember anything. "Here, Henrik. Be careful next time. You're lucky I'm still here. Next time I'll just let it stay locked in here and you'll have to explain to your other teachers how you weren't able to do your homework."

"Yeah, thanks Coach. See you tomorrow at the game." Henrik said as he took his bag and ran out the door. Sage stood behind a moment and smiled apologetically at him and then Elena and Caroline.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion, Mr. Donovan; Henrik was just excited to get his four day weekend started. Thank you."

* * *

Elena was in shock as she looked from the young boy with blonde curls, blue eyes and dimples to the girl beside him. She had the same blue eyes as the boy, but her hair was dark brown curls, cascading down her back. They looked so much alike that Elena couldn't think of them being just friends. But… their names or at least, the boy's name had her floored and staring after the two in shock. Matt had said Mr. Mikaelson… had called him Henrik. Turning back to look at the names on the project board before her, she found their names. A project by _Sage and Henrik Mikaelson_; it confused the hell out of her, and looking up at Caroline she knew that it had confused the blonde as well.

"Matt… you better explain them, now." Elena blinked as Caroline went from standing next to her to standing in front of Matt. She knew that Caroline wouldn't hurt their oldest friend, but the tone in her voice still sent shivers down her spine. Caroline in lecture mode could scare anyone; she had put the Original Hybrid in his place time and time again.

"I don't have an explanation for you Care. They are orphans, they met Stephen in Maine, he fell ill and your mom agreed to take them in. Here…" Matt's voice wasn't defensive or tired, but strong and it made Elena curious as she walked over to his desk. It didn't take him long to find whatever he was looking for as he pulled out two folders and put them on the desk in front of the girls. Reaching for one, Elena opened the top folder and gasped at the picture and the legal document before her.

Sage Carolynn Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013. Mother and father unknown. Older sister to Henrik Kol Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013.

Elena blinked as she read the record of the many different foster families, youth homes and orphanages. In just 15 years, the two children had suffered through so much, and had seen the world as no child should. Looking at the names again, she couldn't help but to wonder exactly how they could possibly be from the Mikaelson family.

* * *

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes prided herself on not being the type of girl to faint, but as she continued to stare at the picture of the boy that she had seen only a minute before had her feeling lightheaded and dizzy. There was no way to deny that the boy resembled Klaus, the hair, the eyes and those dimples most of all. And, looking at the official documentation in front of her, it only cemented the glaring evidence of the relation.

Henrik Kol Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013. Mother and father unknown. Younger brother to Sage Carolynn Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013.

Looking at the folder that held the girl's information, Caroline tilted her head as she pulled the girl's picture out and took a closer look at the girl. They were obviously twins, their birth records proved that. Their eyes were the same shape, same color, their lips were the same. Their hair curled almost exactly the same way, and their skin tones were the perfect shade of light peach, almost sand. But, they did have a few differences. Other than their hair colors, they were nearly exactly alike. But, there were two other differences between them that kept nagging at her. Picking up the boy's picture, she curiously studied them both. They had different cheek bones, and their noses were different. Looking at the girl again, she felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide as she realized who the girl resembled.

"Hayley… she looks like Hayley…."


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright, so I love that so many people love this. And I hate to say it, but I'm not going to be able to do my individual listing of names to thank you all. So, it will be just a general thank you. And I sincerely thank you all. I'm so happy that this had taken off. And also, thank you for those that have expressed their support for my family. It is very thoughtful. And thank you. Now, I wasn't going to post this yet, but I personally just love this chapter. It started out slow at first, but it just flowed after that. I hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_If you do not help us take down Marcel, this girl and her child die."_

"_Wait, what?!"_

The memories were a haunt, an eternal, endless haunt. But he could not shake them. They had lived in the open, playing by rules that were not their own. Working with people they did not trust. For three years they had kept the secret; kept them safe. He did not know what had happened. To this day, they had never been able to discover anything. Sophie had tried to find answers; Cami had dared to travel all over the states, and into Europe to try to help them. Every witch she found was unable to find answers. Their trails stopped, which only could mean either they were dead and gone or just very well hidden. Five years after the disappearances, they had told Cami to stop her search; to come back home to them. Sophie and Rebekah needed her back at the bar. And he needed her to help calm Klaus. At first, he had thought and wrongfully assumed that Hayley, the orphan werewolf had meant something romantic to his younger brother. He had been wrong. After three years, Hayley and Klaus had become friends, of a sort. He had even for a brief time thought that Cami was something romantic to Klaus, but she had even said that he was like a brother to her. They were her family when she had none left.

Sitting up, he pulled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees. There had been no signs of them… for nearly thirteen years, and as soon as he had stopped looking, giving into the thought that the reason they could not be traced was because they were dead… he had, possibly, found them. Stretching across his bed, he reached for his new phone and unlocking it, pulled up the picture that he had taken of the two siblings. They were brother and sister, anyone could see it.

"_Do you have an explanation for them?"_

"_I was going to ask you the same thing, Elijah. Sage and Henrik came to be in my custody almost two months ago. They're orphans. And imagine my surprise when I heard their names and then met them. Curly hair, same exact shade of blue eyes, while one is brunette, the other is blonde. Henrik has dimples, looks like a clone of Klaus, draws. And Sage, well, she reminds me of a slight mixture of all three of you. So, why don't you explain to me why those two precious things in there don't know who their parents are?"_

"_I don't have answers to give you, nor do I owe any to you. It is a coincidence."_

But, was it a coincidence?

Pushing the covers aside, he moved his legs over the edge of his bed and thought back to what the boy had said to his prone sister.

"_Always and forever. You promised me! You and me, until the end of time… Always and forever you would stand by me."_

Grabbing his dark brown sweat pants, he pulled them on over his black boxers before walking out of his room and headed down the hall to the room that had not been opened in thirteen long years.

Unlocking the door, he hesitated only for a minute before opening the door and walking into the room. Two beds, two toy chests, two of absolute everything; a finger painting set was still on the low sitting table, and in the rocking chair sat a stuffed wolf. His old wool coat still hung on the back, and a hardback copy of _The Princess Bride_, still bookmarked, rested under the stuffed animal.

"_Unca 'Lijah… book?"_

She had barely been four and she had lived in his library almost since she could crawl. She would sit for hours, just watching him. And her brother was glued to their father's hip.

"_I draw too!"_

Licking his bottom lip, he braced himself to walk into the room, over to the mantle. There, still in the very center of all the family pictures and portraits that Klaus' had drawn, was a photograph of Rebekah and Hayley sitting in the middle holding two toddlers; Cami and Sophie were sitting in front of the two girls, and he and Klaus stood with their arms around each other and their family.

His eye went directly to the children. They were blessed with curly hair, already unruly and long at their young age. Their skin tone was a light peach, almost a sand color. Their eyes the same light blue. Full of love and the knowledge they were safe and secure; protected, always and forever. Her hair was a dark brown, his light, golden blonde. They have the same expressive mouths. But, their cheekbones were different. He took after his father, down to dimples. She took after her mother, down to her nose.

Swallowing, he slowly reached for the frame and with shaking hands carefully pulled the backing out. He stood there for several minutes, just staring at the photograph; the glass and frame resting on the mantle.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, he slowly turned the photo over and looked at the writing… _his_ writing on the back.

_Sage Carolynn and Henrik Kol Mikaelson; October 23, 2017._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elena couldn't sleep. She just… couldn't get to sleep. In fact, she had not slept since December 10, 2013… when she had called him, to ask him to come home.

"_But why are you calling him?!"_

"_Because, Damon, Mystic Falls is his hometown too! It was long before we were ever thought of!"_

Shaking her head, she looked out the window of her car, staring up at the empty manor in front of her. She had dropped Caroline off at her mother's, and she had come here. She was curious. Taking a breath, she climbed out of her car and made her way up the walk to the house. One of the last times she had been here had been the night of the ball. And a part of her hoped in the morning she would wake up and it would still be the hours before the ball… that she would get a second chance. But, she was tired of being the scared, fragile little girl; the one that Katherine had always called "Poor Helpless Elena". Too much had changed.

She was 34 years old now, not physically, never would be physically… but she had changed so much. It had been that Christmas night when she and Caroline had come to this house, hoping they would be home. She had walked into the house hoping to find evidence that he had been there recently. She had found nothing of course. She hadn't planned on stealing the suit she was currently in, she had seen the shirt and their conversation from the last day she had seen him had played through her mind.

Touching her lips, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He had never treated her as a fragile human, and a part of her sincerely doubted he had confused her with Katherine. Even with her humanity off, they held themselves so completely different. And, looking back, she couldn't help but admit that her dress was still too Elena to ever be something that Katherine would ever wear.

Walking up to the door, she frowned and braced herself to pick the lock. Walking into the house, her eyes flew up to the staircase, and she could see them. She could see Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and then Finn at the end of the stairs. Elijah's smile as they caught each others eye. Pulling the door shut behind her, she unlocked her phone and set it to flashlight mode to more easily see her way through the dark house.

She didn't pretend to know how long she had felt for him, or if what she felt was even love, but he had given her strength. When she had found his shirt, tie, those slacks and his suit jacket… she remembered every interaction they had ever had. From the first moment she saw him, to the last betrayal. His letter of apology still echoed in her mind.

"_Your compassion is a gift Elena; carry it with you, as I will carry my regret; forever and always."_

Making her way up the stairs, she smiled as she remembered finding Caroline in Klaus' room, one of the Hybrid's shirts held to her nose; and all she had done was hold up Elijah's shirt. The suit, it gave her strength. She had her brother back, and he had not aged in 15 years. They held each other up. It was always Bonnie that ran to tell Jeremy when Caroline needed saving. It had been Trevor that had ran to her brother when she had stood on the top of that castle in England. She had taken her ring off and put it in her pocket. She had been ready, for a moment, to face the sun.

The sun had risen, and before she knew it, her neck had been snapped and she had woken up in the back of Jeremy's car.

"_What do you think you're doing Elena Gilbert? Are you so foolish, so… fragile… so much of a coward? I'm honestly a little honored. Seeing as it is my brother's loss, and not that of the Salvatore brothers that has you willing to face death."_

She had never told anyone about her, dream, if it could be called such. She had suddenly gone from standing on the roof of the Mikaelson castle to standing in her kitchen… and when she had turned, she had come face to face with Kol. In his green coat, pouring a drink in the same glasses they had used years before.

"_Why am I here? What is this?"_

"_This… is faith. Why do you wear his clothes?"_

"_They… I was never fragile to him. They remind me that I am strong, that I can survive the world."_

"_Then, tell me… Elena Gilbert. Why are you contemplating death? That… is weak. And you, my darling, are not weak."_

Her weird conversation with the deceased and youngest Mikaelson man had left her thinking; and she had grown stronger. Family is power. And, if Klaus was alive, then he would keep Elijah and Rebekah alive and safe.

Smiling, she gently pushed open the door that she had found years before to belong to her favorite Original. Bookshelves took up an entire wall, built into the wall itself. And every book was still there, and dusted. Matt took care of the house. Rebekah had left him the key. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but smile. It was so similar to his study at the family castle. It was so Elijah, the dark leather furniture, and the closet of suits. And there, on the bookshelf, in a glass case was the box holding the elixir that he had begged the witches to make to save the life of the doppelganger.

"Oh Elijah, where are you? Why are those two children… so alone?" Elena whispered to nothing but air.

"We're not really children." Jumping at the voice, Elena turned and came face to face with the two teenagers she had seen earlier that day. Sage and Henrik Mikaelson stood before her, curiosity shining in their eyes.

"You followed me." Elena stated calmly as she watched the twins turn and walk out of the room. Following them back down the stairs, she curiously watched them walk into the living room. Candles were everywhere. Tilting her head, she watched as Henrik pulled the book from their project out of his bag and sat it on the coffee table.

* * *

"We have never known a family. We have lived for fifteen years, and our memories start at maybe five years old. We come here and suddenly… there is this house, and this book." Sage said as she stood in the circle of candles. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, the curls left wild and free, not brushed or tamed. Her black tank top was all she needed to keep the chill of the air from her skin. Her purple bra straps with their blue polka dots peaked out from under the spaghetti straps of her shirt. And her black, rocker boot cut jeans flared out and over her black high heeled boots. They had played nice, they had played innocent. But they were tired of the games. "Will you answer our questions?"

"I will answer anything that I have an answer to." Sage smiled as the girl before her answered her honestly. And she could sense it, the girl didn't have a deceitful bone in her body, plus her heartbeat stayed steady. A liar's heart always jumped and gave them away. And they hated liars.

Pulling her hair back off her neck, she reached up to fix the necklace that she had always worn, for before she could even remember. It was a silver crescent moon pendant on a silver chain, she had always had it and she never took it off.

"Good. Because you have no other choice; I'm sorry." Sage said before she hummed and focused her powers on the girl before her. She had learned long ago that there was something different about her. She could levitate leaves, start fires, and her favorite gift, the ability to look into another person's mind for their memories. She never harmed them, she never tampered with them. But what better way to learn if someone was lying to them.

* * *

Henrik winced as the girl before them dropped and hit the hard floor. "Is she hurt?"

"She's not human, Henrik. Can't you smell it? I doubt we could hurt her, even if we wished to." Sage explained to him as she lit all the candles and walked around the prone body of the girl as she poured the protection circle of salt. It had been complete accident, learning about his sister's gift. And they had been willing to be patient and wait for their questions to be answered, but when they had seen Caroline Forbes in their history classroom, and still 17 years old, they had thrown the "playing nice" rulebook out the proverbial window.

"What are you looking for, Sage?" Henrik questioned as his sister carefully moved the girl to lie on her back and put her fingers to the girl's temples.

"You heard her, she said 'Elijah'. It can't be a coincidence. And you said that the man that had found me is the man in that book. And Niklaus, he looks exactly like you. We have a right to know. This isn't practice any more, Henrik. This is our life. She won't be harmed." Henrik nodded at his sister's assurances.

Opening the book to the drawing of the man named Elijah; he walked over and set the book next to his sister, turning it so she could clearly see the man that was drawn on the page.

* * *

Sage concentrated as she searched the girl's mind for a glimpse of the man on the page.

"_Elijah…" _

There, the name. Focusing harder, she followed the feelings of respect, reverence… and was it love, and searched deeper for some clue.

"_Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Someone wrote that in a letter once."_

There, she had found a foothold. Turning with the girl, she nearly gasped as the man on the page came to life before her. He was flesh and blood, alive. _"I'm sure he meant it."_

Gasping, Sage broke the connection and fell back away from the girl in front of her. She knew that voice, something deep inside her screamed at her that she knew that voice. Swallowing, she let the candles extinguish. Wiping the slight trail of blood from her nose, she licked her bottom lip and pushed herself away from the girl.

"Sage, are you okay? What did you see?" Henrik's voice dripped in concern for her as he moved to stand beside her.

"I… I saw Elijah. Henrik…" Sage began to answer as she blinked and turned to look at her little brother. She didn't know quite how to voice her revelation. That voice had haunted, well, not haunted really, but had been in her dreams since they were little children. It was the voice that her mind always conjured when she let herself dream of spending time in her imaginary family's study. It was the voice she would hear when she would fall asleep reading her favorite book, _The Princess Bride_. Licking her lip again, she felt her eyes prick with tears. "I heard his voice." Sobbing lightly, she swallowed and turned to fully look in her brother's confused eyes. "I heard… _his_ voice. Elijah… it's his voice. His voice…"

* * *

Elena woke up with a raging headache, and the sudden sunlight beaming down on her face from the windows wasn't helping matters. She couldn't remember anything past following the two teens into the living room the night before. Sitting up, she blinked as her eyes came to rest on a piece of folded paper resting on the table, with her name on it. Opening it, she curiously read the letter. Blinking, she had to read it again before she could really process the words before her.

"Dear Elena,  
Last night I did something that I abhor, to protect the one thing I love the most; my family. I hope you can understand. You are not a deceitful person Elena, carry that trait with you, as I will carry my regret with me; always and forever.  
Sage Mikaelson."


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, I am so sorry that this had taken so long for me to get out. I have two weeks left before I go back to college, so I've been taking care of last minute things. I want to thank everyone that has supported this and followed. I love you all dearly. Also, I do not own TVD or TO, if I did there would have been Elejah and Klaroline action already. So, without further ado: here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_She smiled as she made her way through the house and crawled up the stairs to her beloved uncle's library. She loved spending time with him, and he had been gone all week. She was sure she was suffering from what her aunt had called "witdrawel" or whatever. Smiling, she cooed as she pushed the door to his library open._

_He was sitting there, his hair in his face, hiding his dark brown eyes from her view. She hadn't stood there long before he looked up and smiled at her._

"_Are you going to come in, my little Princess, or are you going to stand there?" Her uncle's soothing voice made her giggle and she pushed the door open further as she rushed to him. Laughing as he picked her up, she smiled and held her book out to him._

"_Unca 'Lijah… book?"_

Sitting up in her bed, she tried to control her breathing as the memory played itself over and over in her mind. It had been years since she had thought of that book, that library… that… house. Could it really be the same man? And if it was, how could he not have changed over a good thirteen year span of time? And that still didn't explain how it is his face in that family tree book. Biting her lip, she moved and pushed back the covers. She wanted answers, but a part of her questioned if she had a right to demand them still, after what she did to that girl. Elena Gilbert; she had looked her up after they had left her laying on the couch in that big old house, and everything she had found said that the girl should be the same age as her teacher and Liz's daughter.

Shaking her head, she licked her bottom lip before biting it again. Getting up, she walked over to her closet and opened the double doors. She had only a few dresses, two jackets, and one winter coat, a few pairs of sweatpants and sweatshirts, three skirts, one dress shirt and four pairs of shoes. Her jeans and t-shirts lived in her dresser drawers along with her sleepwear, underwear, bras and socks. When they had moved, Liz had offered them a shopping trip, but she had turned it down so Henrik could get new clothes and art supplies. Her every movement was for her little brother. Swallowing, she licked her lips and took a deep breath as she pulled her black high heeled boots out of the closet and grabbed her black leather trench coat.

Turning around the room, she bit her lip looking for her hairbrush and a ponytail holder. She needed answers, and she couldn't let it rest anymore. Taking a deep breath, she striped out of her _The Princess Bride_ tank top and her black and white, checkered shorts. Pulling on a clean purple bra with black lace roses over the cups, she pulled out the bikini style underwear that matched and searched through her drawers for a clean t-shirt and jeans. The dark, blood red Lovesick jeans were one of her favorite pairs and matched her black and red camouflage tank top perfectly. Running her brush through her thick unruly curls, she quickly pulled it up into a high ponytail before pulling on her boots.

She was leaving her cell phone again; she didn't want to be traced. Writing a quick note to Henrik, she tiptoed her way into his room and put it on his bedside table before sneaking back out and to her room. One more note for Liz that she left on her own pillow. She grabbed her bag, with the book of the family tree, a few of her candles, and a picture of her and Henrik after his first football game. Looking around the room, she took one last breath before she moved to the window and after opening it, climbed out and jumped down to the ground below.

"Forgive me Henrik, this is for us. I have to know." She whispered as she took off running from the house. She didn't really know where she was going at first, until she stopped to take a breath. When they had snuck back into the house, after she had performed her spell on Elena, they had heard Caroline talking to her mother and she had mentioned that they were staying at the Lockwood house.

Squaring her shoulders, she turned in the square and set off in the direction of the grand all white manor. It was a beautiful house, a near mansion. And it was easy to see from almost anywhere in the small town, from any distance. Slowing to a walk, she moved through the tree line as she walked around the house to the back. There were no lights on, but she could hear the breathing of her teacher. Looking around her, she smiled as her eyes fell on a tall oak tree that reached up to the roof. Moving her bag so that it was over her shoulder and resting against the small of her back, she started climbing up the tree.

Was it breaking and entering? Most definitely it was. But she didn't care anymore. She had played nice, naive, and innocent. But that had gotten her nowhere, and she was tired of it. Had they done some bad things? Not truly. They had stolen food once or twice when they had been on their own; they had used a wad of cash that someone had dropped on the sidewalk in New York to stay at a hotel for a week. She had used her powers only a handful of times. But they had never hurt, harmed or killed anyone.

Pulling herself up onto the last branch, she adjusted her bag again and made the leap from the grand oak to the roof of the Lockwood Manor. Thanking the gods once again for the gifts that she and her brother had been blessed with, she carefully made her way across the roof to the far side of the house. There was one room with an open window that was empty and she planned to stay there until she could figure out who to talk to. Ideally, she wanted to talk to Elena, but after what she had done to her she sincerely doubted the girl would help her.

Climbing in through the window, she carefully took in her surroundings. She could smell Caroline's perfume, and not the source coming from her own belongings; and she could hear her teacher Mr. Donovan's breathing. It was even and deep, and it made her cringe a little. How could someone that had helped her and her brother with so much, be keeping secrets from them? Thinking of it, she could feel the sudden sting of tears well up in her eyes, shaking her head she blinked them away and carefully made her way out of the room.

Walking down the hall, she stopped as she walked past an open door. On the bed was Caroline, her blonde hair a loose fit of curls resting on the white pillow case, forming a slight halo. The girl smelt how Elena had, not entirely human almost. Tilting her head, she looked at the faded piece of parchment on the girl's bedside table. Carefully walking in, she looked down at the paper and clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp. She knew that artwork… it was the same as the drawing in the book she had in her bag. Moving her hand from her mouth, she shaking reached out and picked up the small piece of artwork. It was Caroline, drawn wonderfully; looking at a beautiful horse… and in the bottom right corner was the same handwriting in the book. Tearing up, she read the small note. _"Thank you for your honesty, Klaus."_

_Klaus…_

Licking her lip, she looked from the drawing down at the sleeping blonde. Setting the drawing down, she carefully reached out and gently grabbed the girl's shoulder to shake her awake.

* * *

Caroline jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. Blinking, she sighed as she looked up into the eyes of the girl she had met only hours before at the school. This was Sage Mikaelson. She was standing over her, tears in her bright blue eyes, her long dark brown curls pulled into a high ponytail and cascading over her shoulder. Sitting up, Caroline titled her head as she took in the girl before her.

She smelt of her own perfume, but also of black velvet roses and Japanese Sakura blossoms. Moving, Caroline smiled softly as she sat up in the bed and made room for the girl to sit next to her.

"You know, for years I had dreams… fantasies of what my family was like. Would I look like my mother, my father? Did I have an uncle who I adored? Does Henrik take after our father, is our father an artist?" Sage stated calmly as she sat on the bed. Sighing, Caroline moved to reach out and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, only to pull it away as the young teenager glared at her. "Do you know what it's like, to search for so long… to give up looking? And then…"

Caroline sighed as she listened to the girl in front of her. She didn't know how it was possible, but she knew that Sage and Henrik were Klaus' children. And she couldn't hold back her tears at the thought that the twins couldn't remember their own family, and yet have so many of their mannerisms. Tilting her head, she watched as Sage pulled her bag off her shoulder and set it on the bed in between them. Frowning, she leaned forward curiously as Sage pulled a book out of the bag and turned it so Caroline could see the cover. There in a beautifully elegant script, was the name Mikaelson, written in etched gold.

"Open it." Sage's voice instructed her. Curiously, Caroline opened the leather bound book and flipped through. Gasping, she smiled as she looked at more artwork done by Klaus' hand. She had stared at his drawing of her enough over the past 15 years that she could spot his artwork with only a second's glance. There was Mikael, Esther, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and even Rebekah. Turning the last page, she gasped as she looked at the last drawing; it was Henrik, the brother they had lost. "You don't look surprised."

"I'm not." Caroline stated as she looked up at the girl. They were officially a good 15 years apart, and yet physically they were only two years apart from each other. Sage was a strong, beautiful young woman, and Caroline could see her strength, her fierce passion for family, and truth, love for her brother. And her inner light that pulled everyone to her. Matt had explained everything to them about the twins since they had moved to the town. Henrik and Sage were loved by everyone Matt had told them. People gravitate to them, most without knowing why.

"_I can see it. They were born leaders. Henrik, he's team captain, not from me playing favorites; the team voted on it. And Sage, she's been made head of every committee because everyone loves them. They are full of this light, and people are just drawn in. Caroline, Elena, they are so much like Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah that sometimes it pains me to look at them. I don't know how they are here, but, I can't help but be fond of them."_

"Will you please tell me, Caroline?" The sound of Sage's voice breaking made her snap her head up. It had pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking up at her, Caroline once again felt that small burn of jealousy that had come with the realization that the girl looked like Hayley. But, seeing her with tears in her blue eyes, eyes that she so obviously got from her father, she couldn't keep the rage there.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline sighed as she sat up straighter on the bed and prepared herself to tell the girl in front of her a story that had started over 1,000 years ago.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello all! Thank you for the continued support and for bearing with me through all of this. I love you all very much. Also, I will give you fair warning now, I will be going back to college (Uni) in two weeks and I have Psychology and Philosophy as well as European History up to the Middle Ages, so posting will be a little bit slower, but I will try to get a chapter up a week. But, I make NO promises. **

**Also, to the guest reviewer for the last chapter: I am glad that you are enjoying the story. And I understand that you want the story to move faster and that you want the Klaroline to happen soon, but this is a slow burn type of story. It has been 15 years since they last saw each other, and when you factor in the kids, it will not be a happy reunion. And as I recall, Caroline herself admitted (while her and Elena were in New Orleans) that she would hit him when she saw him again. I am trying to keep this story and characters as in character as I can. Also, the kids' memories will be explained soon, but I'm not going to rush it out just to satisfy you. The story will come in order and in a manner that I want and love. And I love this how it is. So, you can either continue to read, but I understand if you don't want to. It is your choice. **

**Now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elena sighed as she walked up the stairs of the Lockwood Mansion and to Caroline's room. Her neck ached from how she had slept on the couch at the Mikaelson Mansion and all she wanted to do was take a shower and then talk to Caroline about what had happened the night before. She was halfway up the staircase to the second floor when the sudden smell of black velvet hit her nostrils. Frowning curiously, she made her way up the last few stairs and followed the scent to Caroline's room. There, lying asleep on the bed was Sage, with Caroline sitting on the edge rubbing the girl's back.

"What happened?" Elena questioned quietly as she walked into the room.

"She came here last night, I don't know why really. But, she saw my drawing from Klaus and woke me up. She… she started tearing up and asked me…" Caroline's voice caught and Elena sighed as she walked to her friend's side.

"I ran into her and Henrik last night at the Mikaelson place. Caroline… Sage did a spell, I don't know how, but she's a witch. I don't know what she did, or why she did it, but she left an apology note." Elena stated as she sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

She cared for Elijah, yes, but the more that she thought of the twins the madder she got. How could he have left his own family in the world by themselves? She was confused, and all of her questions only made the confusion and rage bounce around in her head, and give her a headache.

There must be some explanation, right?

* * *

It had been years since he had let himself think of her, think of how close he had been to happiness. Things had settled, and he had thought that perhaps things would work out for the best. He had left Mystic Falls on a tip from Katerina Petrova, or also known as Katherine Pierce, that had sent him to New Orleans. And he had hated the circumstances at first. Finding out his one night of drunken weakness, that the horrid mistake that never should have happened had resulted in a child… It had made him mad. Rules, rules, rules. In the span of a few hours he had gotten sick of that wretched word. And then, to top it all off, Elijah had insisted on pestering him until he had finally sat and thought of everything.

As he had let his thoughts calm after talking to Cami, his every thought had turned to Caroline. Little Miss Mystic Falls, blonde, beautiful, strong, full of light; it had taken him mere seconds to let his mind settle. She would be mad that he had slept with Hayley, who she herself had dubbed the "were-slut", but she would be far more upset with him if he channeled Mikael and cast out the child for sins that were not its own. And so, he had told Elijah to retrieve the girl. To tell Sophie that he would play her game and help take down Marcel.

When they had discovered a short two months later that Hayley was pregnant with not one, but two children, they had called in Rebekah. He had apologized, and begged and pleaded for her assistance; for not his sake, but for the sake of the children. When she had arrived at their New Orleans home, he and Elijah had smelt the lingering scent of sex on her; he had been able to name the scent of the quarterback from Mystic Falls. But, before either of them had been able to open their mouths to tease her, their eyes had fallen on the simple gold band on her ring finger and they had let it drop.

He had not planned it, had not thought that he and Hayley would become friends. When Cami had gotten involved, he had been worried. But, with some training from him, Elijah and Rebekah, the human girl was able to hone her fighting skills and was more than able to defend herself from Marcel's minions. When Hayley had gone into labor, Sophie and Cami had helped the girl. Rebekah had channeled everything she could remember from watching Esther and Ayanna for so many years. And he had sat behind Hayley, helping her sit up, letting her crush the bones in his fingers while Elijah had set out sage and had them burning for the hours of hard labor.

When Sage had been born, she had been strong, had looked up at Elijah first as they had worked to keep Hayley and the second child alive. Henrik had smiled at him as he had held him, cleaning him up as Sophie, Cami and Rebekah had tended to Hayley.

From their birth, sage had been burned to keep the twins' existence secret. For three years they had succeeded. And, even now, almost thirteen years later, he couldn't say what had happened. He, Rebekah and Elijah had been invited to Marcel's birthday party and had left the twins at home with Hayley. But, when they had come home, they were met with the house being trashed. Blood over the walls, and one of Marcel's night walkers ripped to shreds in the nursery.

From that moment, it had been all out war. And, all he could do was search the whole of Louisiana over for Hayley and their children. Sage had looked so much like her mother and adored her uncle with every breath; Henrik was always glued to his hip and had vowed to make his aunt smile every day.

Sitting up in bed, Klaus sighed as he stood and made his way out of his room and down to the nursery. Seeing the door open, he fought back a growl and made his way inside. Seeing Elijah standing there, looking at the last family picture they had taken, he sighed and walked to his older brother.

"I miss them. I wish I knew what had gone wrong." Elijah's voice was no more than a whisper, but he still heard it as loud as if his brother had yelled it at him. There had been anger in the first year after the incident. Marcel had gone down fighting, but he had still fallen at their feet.

"I know, Elijah. I do as well. Sometimes I think of going back to Mystic Falls, hoping that this would have all been a cruel dream. But then, I wake up and realize that, I don't want to go back. I'd rather have had them, if only for so short a time than never to have known them at all." Klaus stated as he smiled sadly at his older brother, the only brother he had left.

"Then, why don't we go home? Cami and Sophie have Davina helping out with the bar." Rebekah's voice suddenly sounding from behind them made them both turn to look at her. "But, you know… they'll probably hate us. For leaving, for… ignoring them the way that we did."

"We didn't have a choice Rebekah…" Elijah's voice was full of hurt and apology.

"I know. But, if they are mad at us, they have reasons to be. I'm just pointing it out. Going home, we won't get a warm welcome." Rebekah sighed as she played with the ring on her finger. It had been fifteen years and they had still never been able to ask her about it. They didn't have it in them.

"I'll take the hate, if only… to at least see them again." Klaus whispered, so low that his siblings almost couldn't hear him.

"Caroline?" Rebekah questioned gently as she walked to them and stopped between them. Taking Klaus' hand in her left and Elijah's in her right, she smiled up at them. "Forever and always; we have each other."

"Forever and always." Elijah's voice chorused with his own as they joined hands, mirroring the same actions they had over 1,000 years ago.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been fifteen years since he had been locked away and condemned to watch the world go by around him. At first, he had been overloaded with rage and then the utter loneliness had set in. It was only after getting a day of being alive, and then fading away again was he able to actually stop of think. He hadn't gotten far in his wanderings when he had reached the quarry and he could only yell to deaf ears as he watched Silas take on Stefan Salvatore's face and then lock him in a safe before throwing him into the lake. All those years ago, when he had first heard of Silas and had massacred the first immortal's followers, he had been terrified. But, even their stories, promises or threats, had never prepared him for what he had witnessed.

To try to run while not actually being corporeal is not only hard to do, but also extremely weird. The sensations of seeing things rush by you, but not feeling the wind had almost suffocated him. He wasn't sure where he should go, or what exactly he was planning to do. All he could think of was that his little sister was in trouble, and despite what he had said to her when they had their brief family reunion, he loved her dearly and dreaded the thought of her being in harm's way.

Finding Rebekah had been easier said than done. But seeing her packing and planning to leave for Europe with the quarterback had eased his conscience. His next thought had fallen to Klaus, who had been easier to find. He was walking down the street to the Mystic Grill with the blonde baby vampire, telling her about New Orleans and how he and Elijah were living there now. So that had eased his mind about his brothers.

His next thought had turned back to the Gilberts, or the remaining living Gilbert, Elena. He wasn't so much worried about her safety as the fact he wanted to be the one to kill the girl. She had plotted his death and had let her brother stake him. The thought of Silas possibly killing the girl rubbed him the wrong way, he wanted to be the one to end the doppelganger's life.

It had surprised him when he had finally found the girl, lying unconscious next to an equally unconscious Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova, as she was also known. At first, he had thought they were dead, but after several hours, Elena had moved. That was when he had heard the heartbeat coming from the other doppelganger.

The next few months went by in a blur, his mind had drifted in and out of consciousness, and his attention had turned inward. He had let his mind wander, let go of all the rage, the pain and the betrayals of his thousand years that he had spent alive.

His mind hadn't focused back onto the world around him until that first Christmas, when he had come to in the family mansion to find Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes crying over his brothers' disappearance. It had made him panic at first, and he had waited for hours to see if they would died. When a full day had passed, he had relaxed before turning his attention elsewhere. It had taken him another month before he had found his way to New Orleans and found his siblings.

It had floored him when he had first seen his niece and nephew. But, he had loved them dearly upon first sight. And it was odd, to keep an eye on them and love them while being forever out of their grasp and yet loving them with every fiber of his non-being. The first time that he had heard his nephew's middle name, he had been left standing there looking after Klaus, mouth open and gaping like a fish. Henrik Kol Mikaelson; it had floored him and made him smile. When he had first heard Sage's middle name, he had fallen over laughing. If he had been alive, and human he probably would have died from laughter. Carolynn, so close to Klaus' beloved Caroline.

It had been another two years of drifting place to place, ignored, alone and unable to reach out to anyone when he had suddenly come to full awareness to find himself at his old house in Denver, Colorado. The lights were on, and he had curiously walked into his one time home to see who could possibly be there. What he had found had shocked the hell out of him. There, in the living room looking at a picture that had been taken of them was young Jeremy Gilbert. He was alive and well and he hadn't been able to keep in the sheer rage that had washed through him at the realization.

The rage had quickly calmed when he had realized that the young teenager was crying, and apologizing to him for killing him. That he didn't understand, that he had thought they were friends. He could still hear the boy's voice even after all these years. It was another few years before he was able to push through to the Gilbert boy.

"_Are you going to keep mourning me, or are you going to finish out what you started and kill Silas already?"_

He hadn't thought the boy could hear him at first, not until his eyes had snapped open and he had looked right at him.

"_Kol?!"_

In total, Stefan Salvatore ended up living at the bottom of the lake for a total of five years. The repercussions had left a rift between Damon and Stefan for another five years until they had made up. Silas was killed finally, due to the combined efforts of a ghostly Bonnie Bennett, and the riff-raff of baby vampires.

The years in between had passed in a blur, until he had come across Elena at the family castle in England. How he had gotten to Jeremy and back in time to keep the girl from suicide he still had no clue. And how he had been able to talk to the girl in her dreams was a mystery to him. But he still had spoken with his heart. He loved the fact that she was going to pieces over his oldest brother. It was a slight ego trip for him.

The following years faded in and out. When he had come to again, he was back in the family mansion in Mystic Falls, and a silent and invisible witness to a teenage girl doing a spell on Elena. His jaw had dropped in shock when he finally realized just who the girl was, and who the boy beside her had to be. It was his long-lost niece and nephew, Sage and Henrik; he had been immensely happy.

And so now, he was counting down the days that it would take for his siblings to return to Mystic Falls and find that the precious twins were alive and well. He couldn't wait for the family reunion. He only wished that he could participate as well.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello all, I'm happy to be posting another chapter so soon. I'm trying to get more chapters written and posted since it's getting closer to the date that I go back to school. I hope you all like this chapter, it is a bit of a filler, but I needed to get it out, and this was the only way it would come. I hope that you all enjoy it. Thank you all for your continuing reviews and supports of this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_A thousand years ago, Mystic Falls was the native home to clans of werewolves. They lived in peace with their neighbors. The village had two strong and well known Witches, Ayanna and her apprentice, Esther. Esther was married to a cold and strict man named Mikael. But, despite their dispositions, they loved each other dearly. _

_For 28 years they lived in peace with their werewolf neighbors; and gave birth to six children. Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik; all was fine until one full moon Niklaus and Henrik was able to sneak out to watch the men turn into wolves. It was an accident, but Henrik died._

_With the death of their son, Esther and Mikael turned to dark magic, to find a way to keep their children forever. Where the wolves were strong, they had to be stronger, faster and immune to the werewolves bite. She used the life of the White Oak tree, the power from the Sun, and the blood of a young girl to perform the spell. With her actions, the first vampires were made. The Original family, the Mikaelsons, was now the strongest family on Earth. _

_But, their new found immortality was not without its consequences. The sun burned their skin, and the flowers at the base of the White Oak tree burned as well. Esther however found a way to defeat the harmful rays of the sun; by enchanting rings with a spell. Daylight rings they were soon labeled by the family. _

_There was another consequence, a far darker one. With immortality, came a blood lust that was uncontrollable. Soon, they had feed on their neighbors, reducing their village to smaller and smaller numbers. _

_One night, a full month later, the middle son Niklaus made his first kill. It was a full moon, and in the light of the moon, the darkest secret that Esther had born for twenty-three years came to light. Niklaus was not Mikael's son. And with that revelation, Mikael attacked and killed Esther's werewolf lover, as well as his entire family. The act started a war that raged for a thousand years, a war between the species of werewolves and vampires. _

_To make amends to her husband, Esther performed a spell that locked away Niklaus' werewolf. In a fit of rage, hurt and betrayal, Niklaus ripped their mother's heart from her chest._


	20. Chapter 19

**I know that he last chapter was short and like I said, almost pure filler, but I originally had the last chapter and this chapter written as one, but I didn't like how it flowed when I read it through to edit. So, here is the next chapter. Hope you all stick around and enjoy it. Things get interesting, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

At first, she didn't immediately since the presence behind her; she had grown so used to it that she no longer jumped at the scent of his cologne. Looking up from her gumbo, she turned slowly to face the man that had given her so much and had asked for almost nothing in return. Her guilt over his loss still ate at her some days, but he always made a point to reassure her that he didn't blame her for what had happened. Wiping her hands on her apron, she nodded her head and led the way out the back door to the alley where they could talk privately.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Elijah?" she questioned as she turned to face him. He was as immaculate as ever in a dark suit, with a dark red button down shirt and a black tie. He seemed distant, like mentally he was far away from her.

"Sophie, I have come to tell you that my siblings and I are going back to Mystic Falls. There… enough time has passed that we feel that it will be safe to return to our old lives. New Orleans will always be our home, but we are finding ourselves homesick for the place of our birth." Elijah's voice was calm and cultured, but she could hear the slight whisper of something else on his mind. His eyes were dark and far away from her. Tilting her head, she smiled softly as she walked over to the man that had become like a brother to her.

"You are wishing to see your doppelganger, aren't you?" She asked knowingly. In the early years of working together, their trust had been a slow burn. He had been hurt too many times by friend and foe alike, and she had learnt that only family could be trusted. But, they had found a common light in each other's souls that had soothed them both and made for great late night talks. He had told her about their beginnings, about his family, and about the young girl that had captured his heart without ever trying and without him realizing it until he was away from her. Elena Gilbert, according to the oldest Mikaelson sibling, was a compassionate soul with a heart of gold that was and is willing to do anything to protect her family and friends. To be loved by her was to be blessed.

"That is part of it, Niklaus misses Caroline. And Rebekah… she has ties to the town as well. But… there is something else." Elijah stated as he reached into his suits inside pocket and pulled out his phone. Taking it from him, she frowned curiously as she took the offered phone from him. He had changed it again, but that thought was soon overwhelmed by the picture on the screen. It was of two teenagers, a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples… and a girl with long, curly brown hair and…

Feeling her jaw drop, she looked up into his eyes in shock. It couldn't be… "Is this…?"

"It is possible. I haven't spoken to Klaus about them yet… I don't know how to." Elijah's voice was as calm as always, but after fifteen years of being around him, she could hear the slight quiver in his voice.

"I… I could never track them, Elijah. If I had found that they lived, I would have told you… I promise." Her voice rose and fell as sudden fear gripped at her heart, she had been center stage when the family had broken and had unleashed all out war on Marcel, so she knew quite well what Elijah could do when pushed.

"I am not blaming or accusing you, Sophie, I just needed to tell someone about their… resemblance. I went to Mystic Falls a few weeks ago, and I ran into these two… I brushed it off at first. I thought perhaps, that after so long of searching, that I was looking into things that weren't there. I don't know when we will return, but I wanted you to know their faces. I needed to tell someone." Elijah explains to her as she hands over the phone to him. His secrets have been safe with her for fifteen years, and she wasn't about to start betraying his trust now.

"Good luck, Elijah. I hope you find what you are looking for." She stated as she smiled and tiptoed up to kiss the taller man's cheek. "Stay safe, and keep in touch."

* * *

Walking down the street, she sighed as she pulled her coat closer around her frame. It was raining, and no matter which direction she walked in or turned her body, she couldn't escape it. It had been a school day, so she had worn her black boots, a pair of jeans and a tank top with a purple and black flannel shirt to keep her warm from the chill in the air. Her long hair was once again pulled into a ponytail; only this one was low and tied at the base of her neck with a purple silk ribbon. Pulling her hood closer around her, she rushed the last few feet to the Mystic Grill's front door.

A week had passed since her late night talk with Caroline, and while it had answered a lot of her questions, the older girl had been unable to explain just how she and Henrik were of the Mikaelson family. But Caroline, Elena and Mr. Donovan had assured her they were blood relatives to the people drawn in the book. To prove it, Caroline had produced a picture of their high school graduation and had shown Sage and Henrik a picture of her and the man Niklaus.

"_He goes by Klaus now, but yes, the man in this picture is the same exact man that is drawn in that book of yours."_

It had taken Elena, Caroline and Mr. Donovan the entirety of the weekend to put the bits of their family history together for them.

"_Klaus had to use me in the ritual to break his curse. I am the doppelganger, a supernatural occurrence that is a double of someone that came before me. The original doppelganger, Tatia Petrova, was used by Esther in the spell to turn her children into vampires. The only other one living is Katerina Petrova, who is also known as Katherine Pierce. She is a very vile woman that has absolutely no redeeming qualities. Be wary of her, if you ever meet her that is."_

According to Mr. Donovan, there was only three siblings remaining of the Original family; Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. It had taken her no time at all to realize that her teacher was in love with the female Original, and it had made her slight anger at him fade and dissolve into nothing. By Sunday evening, Henrik had asked every question he could think of, and they had discovered that no one had said anything to them because they didn't know how they could be part of the family, just that they were.

Sighing, Sage smiled as she pushed her hood back and shook the rain off her coat. Biting her lip, she quickly scanned the Grill for a comfortable place to sit and do her homework. Smiling, she started to make her way over to her favorite booth. "Excuse me sir, can I get past you?"

Her voice was clear and calm as she asked her innocent question to the man in the seat that was blocking her forward progress. He was sitting with a beautiful blonde girl, and Sage couldn't help but admire the girl's looks.

"Oh, I am sorry. Here…" She blinked as the man's voice reached her ears and she jerked her head up to look at the man as he stood and turned to look down at her. It had only been a week since she had seen his face, and heard his voice, but that had been in another person's memory.

Blinking, Sage couldn't believe her eyes as she looked up at the man before her. His dark brown hair had two strands that slightly curled in front of his eyes, with dark expressive brown eyes. He was in a black suit with a white button down shirt, accented by a simple black tie.

She couldn't breathe as she looked up at the face of the man that she had only seen in her haziest of dreams for so many years. Licking her lips, she took a deep, ragged breath before whispering the one word that had been stuck in her throat since she had first locked eyes with him. "Elijah…"


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry that this has taken so long. It has taken me so long to get this to where I wanted it to be. I wasn't satisfied with it at first, and so this has gone through multiple re-writes. I love how I have it now though. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, subscribing to this. I love you all so much. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

She was in shock as she looked up into the eyes of the man that had lived only in her dreams for so many years. It was unreal, seeing him up close and personal like this, after seeing him in Elena's memories only a few days before. Licking her bottom lip, she took a breath before shaking her head and smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry sir; you just look like someone I used to know. Um, if I can just get by, thank you…" She near whispered as she smiled up at him. She didn't know what to say to him, it was obvious that she was part of his family, but she still didn't know exactly how. Smiling as she walked past him, she fought to keep her cheeks from blushing.

* * *

"As you wish." He couldn't keep himself from saying the line, he had to test it. Yes, the book and movie was known by so many people, but seeing the young girl awake and conscious made him smile despite himself. Stepping aside for her to walk past him, he smiled slightly as she turned to look at him in shock, her blue eyes wide as she stared up at him. Smiling, he sighed as he watched her walk the last few steps to her destination and sat in the booth. Turning back to his seat, he smiled innocently at Rebekah as Klaus walked to them from the bar.

"What was that about, Elijah?" Rebekah questioned him as Klaus handed them their mugs of coffee. It was a wet and rainy day, and the cold had sunk through their clothes and had added a chill to even their bones.

"Nothing, Rebekah, as you heard the girl, I just reminded her of someone that she used to know." Smiling at his sister and brother, he turned his gaze to his cup of coffee. Tuning out of the conversation going on between his brother and sister, he turned ever so slightly to look at the young teenager in the booth next to their table. She was studying and taking notes, but every few minutes he would catch her looking over at them.

It was so odd, to be so close to her and yet neither of his siblings had taken notice of her. Sighing, he turned and tried to tune back into what his siblings were saying. But he couldn't, nothing in him could focus on anything that was coming out of their mouths. All he could think was how the young girl only a few steps away from him could quite possibly be his niece.

* * *

Biting her lip, she couldn't resist looking over at the three people at the table next to her. It was shocking, to see three people that until a few weeks before, she had never seen. She knew exactly who they were, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. The only three living siblings of the Original family left alive; and she was somehow related to them.

Sighing, she closed her history text book and stuffed it back into her backpack before tearing a piece of paper out of her notepad. Writing her name and number on it, she packed her things and started walking back to the front of the grill. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry for being such a bother, but can I get by again?" Smiling sweetly, she waited for Elijah to push away from the table and stood up to let her by. Brushing her hand over his, she subtly pushed the paper into his hand and smiled up at him. "Forgive me for being such a bother, sir."

"It is nothing." Elijah replied as he pushed the paper into his pants pocket and let her walk out and into the rain.

Walking home in the rain had not been her ideal plan, but she had not been able to continue to sit so close to the people that was possibly her family. She could only hope that he would call her when he could. She had so many questions for him, and he wasn't going to escape them.

* * *

He had stared at the handwriting on the small scrap of paper in his hand for hours now. He had tried to sleep, had tried to read, do something other than just sit on his bed in his brown sweat pants and stare at the paper. Her name and number was written there like some scandalous rendezvous, and he couldn't get the feeling out of his mind. Sighing, he moved off the bed and walked to his chair to pull his cell phone out of the inside pocket. Scrolling through his contact list, he added the girl's number in, set the picture of her and her brother as the contact display and then set his sights on a different girl's number. He wasn't even sure if it would be the same after fifteen long years, but he couldn't resist anymore. Ever since the day he had seen her on that rooftop in New Orleans, in one of his old suits, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

Licking his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and hit the call key on the youngest doppelganger's number. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited with baited breath for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Her voice was clear and crisp on the other end, and he almost gasped. "Hello…? Elijah? Listen, if it's you… Sage told me she saw you. So I know you're back in town. Listen, I know with everything I've done to you that I don't deserve to demand answers…" Biting his lip, he clenched his eyes shut as he listened to her voice grow from hesitant to strong and slight anger. Her emotions were on, he had assumed as much when he had glimpsed her, but to hear the confirmation made him smile. "But, Elijah… you are an honorable man that puts family above all… so I just don't understand how that sweet, beautiful girl doesn't know who her family is. I've met them Elijah. They are so much like you, like Klaus and Rebekah… You can't deny they're related to you. So don't even try it. Elijah, meet me… well, listen to your heart and if you are still the man that I knew all those years ago, you'll know where I'll be."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

She was happy that the rain had finally stopped as she sat on the boulder that marked where she felt her ultimate betrayal of him had occurred. She was at the tunnels, in another of his old suits that she had stolen years ago. She couldn't help it, the urge to wear the only piece of clothing that she had ever seen him in, it gave her strength to go on. To keep her head held high and to deal with Stefan and Damon whenever she ran into them. She loved them both dearly, but too much had happened and it just wasn't the same anymore. She had loved them both once, been in love with them perhaps, but times had changed her. She wasn't a frail little girl anymore, and she no longer needed their protection.

Entwining her fingers, she leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees as she waited for him to come. She hadn't expected it to happen, she had been in shock when Sage had shown up at the Lockwood Mansion, soaked through to the bone, and rambling on about seeing him and his siblings at the Mystic Grill. The girl had been a nervous, albeit excited wreck. Her pacing had nearly given her a headache until Caroline had been able to convince the girl to shower and change into warmer clothes before she would drive her home. Fifteen years and suddenly he was there again, within reach. And despite every scenario that she had run through her head, she was almost at a loss for words. When he had called, and she had been met with nothing but silence, she had such a strong surge of déjà vu that she almost laughed. But, this wasn't an emotionless, Ripper mode Stefan Salvatore; this was the oldest of the Mikaelson siblings.

"You know that there is a chance he won't know that he is supposed to come here, darling." Rolling her eyes, she turned her head ever so slightly to glare at the ghost of the annoying Original. Somehow, they had formed enough of a connection through her missing Elijah that he could sometimes pierce through the veil and talk to her.

"Not now Kol, I'm in no mood for your… lectures." She snapped as she heard him laugh and before she could move to say anything else, the sudden sound of leaves crunching had her up and spinning to face the new company. There, only a few feet away from her, leaning against a tree was Elijah.

"Elijah." She near whispered as she smiled softly at him. Looking him over, she smiled as she took in his appearance. His hair wasn't much longer than it had been when they first met, at least in the dark it didn't seem to be much longer. Looking down, taking in his clothes, she smiled at the suit jacket and slacks. "We match."

"I noticed." Elijah said as he smiled at her and pushed off the tree. Watching him walk to her, Elena smiled as she jumped down from her perch on the rocks. "It's been a while. The last time that we talked, you had your humanity off. I won't deny that I am happy that is no longer the case."

"But you weren't about to lecture me on how it should be back on, right this second, because it isn't me?" Chuckling she shook her head as she turned and walked to the hole that he had created the last time that they had been here. She had been so happy when she had opened the door to see him, and despite her guilt at lying to him, all she had been able to think of was how she had missed the sound of his voice. It had been so long, or at least it had seemed to her to be so long. She had seen him the day of the ritual, and hadn't seen him until that night.

"Elena, why did you ask me to meet you here?" Elijah asked as he walked up and stood beside her. Biting her lip, she turned and looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Why do Sage and Henrik not know who their family is?" She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know. After so many years of wanting and needing to know where he had gone, of her own pain consuming her at times, all she could think of was those two innocent souls. "Don't deny they are your family. I've seen their papers. Shipped from one foster home, group home, orphanage to the next. For a good 13 years they had been shipped from one place to another, Elijah. And… I need, no, I demand to know why."

* * *

Licking his bottom lip, he sighed and hung his head. What could he tell her, truly? That he didn't know? That they were supposed to be dead? Shaking his head, he turned to look down at her. They did match, black suit, black shirt, black tie…

"I don't know all the answers, Elena. I cannot tell you what you seek." He sighed as he softly admitted the truth to the girl. She was no longer a child, but in vampire years, to him she would always be a baby vampire. A thousand years apart in age, and she was already so strong. He admired her, now as he had when she had been human. She was not a deceitful person, and looking back, he couldn't blame her for what she had done. It had taken him only hours after Esther's escape for him to realize that.

"_I can hear your heart beat Elena. You are lying to me now, and you lied to me last night." His own words kept bouncing around in his head as he let the hot water cascade over his back. After Esther's escape, he had hoped a hot shower would relax him, help him think better. Perhaps ease the guilt he felt over what he had done to Elena. _

"_Elijah… I…" Shaking his head, he felt his rage build and he dug his nails into the linoleum of the shower wall. Could she really have told him what Esther had said to her? Finn had been standing on the stairs, talking to the woman that he had once lovingly called mother… No, what could she have possibly done to tell him with Finn listening? _

"Take a walk with me, Elijah?" Elena's voice drifted in through his thoughts, pulling him back to the present. Smiling at her, he chuckled as she grabbed his hand and tugged him after her through the hole and into the tunnels below them. "You told me once that you used to play in these as a child… I haven't been able to keep from wondering where Sage and Henrik got to play. What type of childhood did they have?"

"Elena, there is so much about them that is a mystery, even to me." He stated as he followed her through the dark tunnels. Winding left, right and then back again. He had spent years of his childhood in these tunnels, yes, but he couldn't help the feeling of being lost that slowly was starting to consume him. Turning a corner, he frowned as she was suddenly nowhere in sight. Stepping forward, he walked into the dead end room and turned in confusion. Frowning, he turned and gasped when his eyes fell on the open casket that had once housed Esther. Spinning around, he felt his rage build as his gaze fell on the walls around them.

"This is where I had to hide from Rebekah. This is where I almost died, Elijah. At your orders, your hands. And… I'm sorry. But… she wanted to talk to you, and there was nowhere else I could think of." Elena's voice came to him from the doorway.

Growling slightly, he fought back his rage and tilted his head at her wording. "She?"

"Hello Elijah."

* * *

Stepping around Elena, she took a deep breath as her eyes fell on the now trapped Elijah. Smiling sadly, she moved to the very mouth of the small room. Pushing her hood back, she watched curiously as the rage in the man's eyes turned to curiosity. "I'm sorry. But, there was no other way I could think of to talk to you. Let's face it… We're related, and I have no answers as to why or how that is possible. The spell that was originally placed on this room, I have altered. Instead of keeping vampires out, it will keep you in, but, only for the duration of our conversation. Until I am sure that I can trust you. I do not trust easily, and just because your face has been present in my dreams for years… doesn't mean you're just immediately trustworthy. Elena says that you are an honorable person, that you keep your word. Well, I am as well. So, I hope… that… something good will come of this. And that we won't walk away after this mad or… distrustful of each other." Sage said as calmly as she could. She was terrified, not really of the man before her, but of what he possibly could say. They had waited so long for this moment, to find their family… to put names and faces to who surely had to have been there at some point in their lives.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Elijah questioned as he glared at the two girls. He was upset at them, and Sage could hear it. She didn't blame him though; they had tricked him and lured him into a type of prison.

"Here… These are my brother's and my legal records. Everything is there in those folders." Sage replied as she knelt down and set the folders on the ground and pushed them forward through the boundary to him.

Sitting on the ground next to Elena, Sage pulled her knees up to her chest as she waited for the man across from them to read through the papers. Despite her bravado, and her show of fearless courage, she was terrified. Terrified that she would be wrong… that it was somehow a mistake, a coincidence…

She couldn't bear it if she was wrong…


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello all! Thank you all again, for your reviews, follows, favorites and support. I love you all dearly. So, here is the next installment. :) Also, this is dedicated to my French friend that is going on vacation soon, so this is for them. :)**

**Also, I have a note of the lore of this chapter. In the sneak pilot episode of The Originals in the after prom episode of Vampire Diaires, Jane-Anne says that the people in the bayou call Hayley's kind rougarou. I looked up the lore and they are said to be witches that had been turned, or wolves that were born with magic. So, just so you know, there is a little lore fact to this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sage Carolynn Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013. Mother and father unknown. Older sister to Henrik Kol Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013.

Henrik Kol Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013. Mother and father unknown. Younger brother to Sage Carolynn Mikaelson; born October 23, 2013.

He had to blink several times to digest the information before him. All his lingering doubts were slowly crumbling. In front of him was proof, at least to him, that the two children were indeed his niece and nephew. But, he still had no answers as to how they were still alive. It raised so many more questions, but as he looked up from the page to the girl before him, he couldn't hold back the gasp from escaping his lips at how the young child was curled up just like her father used to when they were human.

Swallowing, Elijah took a deep breath and closing the folders, walked to the very edge of the room, testing the boundary keeping him in. Frowning suddenly, he let his mind drift back to what the teenager had said when he had realized that he was trapped in the room. _"The spell that was originally placed on this room, I have altered." _

"Oh my… god…" It made sense, in a way, that the girl would have powers. Esther had been a strong and powerful witch, and from the stories of the rougarou, what Hayley had been… they were werewolves that could still do magic, in some shape or form. Hayley's never manifested, but it would make sense that the first born child that was the greatest loophole in his family's history would be a witch.

"Sage…" Elijah began as he knelt down in front of the girl, reaching out to touch the tangible, invisible boundary line. "You are my niece. Flesh and blood. We are family, always and forever, we stay together. And, I know that we haven't been there for you and Henrik, but I promise… I swear to you, that it was not by choice. We… until I came back here, until I found you passed out on the back porch of the mansion… we thought you dead. We looked, for so long, trying to find you. Spells led us nowhere, they just… stopped. I know, it must be hard for you, but I promise you… I never once stopped looking, and I never stopped loving you. Are you going to let me out, or are you going to come in, my little Princess?"

* * *

Sage felt her neck pop as she snapped her head up to look into the eyes of the man in front of her. She had heard what he had said to her, about how she was his niece, that they were family. And that, for some reason that they had believed her and Henrik to be dead. But, she had heard it all through a filter, until his last words had reached her ears.

"_Are you going to come in, my little Princess, or are you going to stand there?" Her uncle's soothing voice made her giggle and she pushed the door open further as she rushed to him. Laughing as he picked her up, she smiled and held her book out to him._

"_Unca 'Lijah… book?"_

It was the same wording as in her dream only a few days before… Blinking away the sudden sting of tears, she bit her lip as she searched his eyes for something. Love, care, sincerity, trustworthiness… Something, anything to let her know this wasn't just another of her dreams.

"Why do you call me that?" Her voice was fragile to her own ears, and she hated it. She hated being weak, especially in front of the man kneeling just out of her reach.

"Because you are my little Princess, and I always do as you wish." His voice was soothing, and it made her smile despite herself. Brushing the tears away, she quickly pushed herself up onto her feet again. No more tears…

"You're sure? It's… not just some cruel coincidence?" She couldn't resist asking. She hated the doubts in her mind, but so many people knew the story of _The Princess Bride_, although she had to admit that there was no reason for the man in front of her to know that it was her favorite book and movie.

"How about this? _**I will always love you, for you are my family, and you are precious to me. My little Princess.**_" That language… the one she had never been able to pinpoint and translate…

"_They were Vikings… Runic is what everything was written in." _Elena's voice only minutes before Elijah had arrived rang through her head. That was the language that had haunted them for years. No wonder no one had been able to tell them what it was. It was near dead, especially here in the states. Swallowing, Sage sobbed lightly as she let the barrier down and rushed at the man before her.

It was real; it wasn't a dream, or a cruel coincidence or joke. It was real, and her dreams were true. Not just hopeless, empty wishes of a young girl wanting to have a family, but memories. They had actually happened. Wrapping her arms around Elijah's waist, she didn't think twice as she buried her face into his chest. His cologne was still the same.

Realizing his arms hadn't wrapped around her, she quickly tried to pull away and apologize, and maybe she was still in the wrong. That he didn't want her or Henrik anymore…

* * *

He was in shock as he felt her arms go around his waist. It had been so long since he had been hugged by anyone, especially someone as frail as the young treasure currently clinging to him. Feeling her grip loosening from around him, he gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't going to let her go again. He would kill anyone that even tried to keep her, or her brother away from him.

Looking up from the girl clinging to him, he smiled softly at the woman that had arranged for this talk. Elena Gilbert had changed so much in the years that he had last seen her. But she was still beautiful, and strong, and compassionate. She had barely known Sage and Henrik, and yet she acted as if they were her own flesh and blood. Smiling up at her, he licked his bottom lip before mouthing two words that he couldn't recall ever saying to the girl only a few feet away from him. "Thank you."

* * *

Elena blinked as she saw the words form silently on his lips, it was the smallest of phrases, and yet, she couldn't help the rush of emotions that came with it. It made her feel like a young, innocent child again. Like the human girl she had been when they had first met. He had scared her, he had been pure menace in its entirety, and yet he had an air about him that had drawn her into him. And when Damon and Stefan had played their games, scaring her, she had turned into his strong embrace. He had always entranced her. His voice was soothing, and she knew for certain that she could sit for years, hour upon hour, just listening to him telling her stories.

Smiling back at him, she walked past them, brushing her hand over his shoulder as she knelt down to pick up the twins' records. Standing next to the two Mikaelsons, seeing them so tightly holding on to each other, made her smile. Her doubts were fading, quickly being banished away as the nonsense that she had known that they were. Elijah had always loved his family more than anything else in the world; of course he would never leave Henrik and Sage alone in the world. But, the thought that they had thought the precious twins to be dead hurt her, a deep ache crawled up and latched into her heart at the thought of possibly losing the two innocent souls.

Gently grabbing his shoulder, Elena smiled as the two looked up at her. Sage was still a little teary eyed, and there was a slight shine to Elijah's eyes, but she could only smile at them. Pushing a strand of Sage's hair out of her face, she smiled at the young girl. "It's going to rain again soon. You can't get sick. The Miss Mystic Pageant is tomorrow, and Caroline will skin us both if you miss it, Sage."

* * *

"Why do I have to? I don't like wearing frilly things, they itch and are annoying. I prefer my trench coat, my jeans and my comfortable shirts. Also, I still refuse to wear those… death traps that Caroline dares to call 'high heels'. Real heels are on boots, like these, for instance." Sage grumbled as she looked down at her trusty and favorite pair of boots. She didn't want to wear the overly girly abominations that Caroline was still trying to put her in. She didn't do anything that was too girly.

Huffing, she didn't care if she was pouting. Her Uncle Elijah had seen her throw some fits as a child, she was sure of it. Hearing the low chuckle from him though, had her looking up and pouting at him. Stepping back away from him, she glared and put her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like your father… and a bit of your aunt." Elijah explained as he smiled down at her. Narrowing her eyes up at him, she couldn't resist the snort and giggle as she smiled up at him.

"Really? I do?" She couldn't help to ask him. So many things were now in front of her, waiting for her to just ask and they would be opened like a book for her to read.

"Very much so. But, Elena is right. You cannot get sick, and if Miss Forbes is anything like the stories that I have heard of her, she would even skin me if she were to be made aware I kept you out in the rain. Come." Elijah said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Smiling up at him, she frowned as she looked over at Elena. The girl had forgiven her for her magic that she had performed on her, and she had brought her here to talk with Elijah, and she didn't want her to be left out of anything. "Elena? Are you coming with us?"

Sage smiled as Elena blinked and stared at the hand Elijah was holding out to her. She watched as Elena blinked and then slowly reached out to take his hand as a slow smile pulled the edges of her lips up. Her eyes even lit up as Elijah entwined his fingers with Elena's and slowly walked with them out through the tunnels. The night hadn't gone as she had hoped, in fact; it had gone far better that she had ever hoped it to. She was happy, and she couldn't wait to tell Henrik about what she had discovered. Everything was family, and while they had both been busy with separate things lately, they would always be family. And family was always and forever, above all else.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I don't want to do this. At all. I just…" Sage grumbled as Caroline pulled a brush through her hair, trying to tame her thick and wild curls so she could put it up in some elaborate hairdo. Sage personally, wanted to just throw a clip in it and let it be as it was. It was just too much hair to try to do anything with other than to just pull it into a high ponytail. And she hadn't been able to get Henrik recruited to help her in any argument with the blonde, control freak of a vampire. Yes, she did love the woman dearly, she was Liz's daughter, and she was a good, strong and radiant woman. She just was, in this instance, annoying. And Henrik, her lovable baby brother, had run out of the house with their beloved teacher. Getting as far away from Caroline as they possibly could. Sage only wished they had taken her as well.

"Oh, Sage! But you have to! You're beautiful, radiant, and you're smart. Also, you are a part of the oldest of the founding families. You are doing this, and that's final." Caroline said sweetly as she smiled at her through the mirror before pulling sharply on a few curls that had gotten stuck in her brush. Groaning, Sage pouted and just glared at Elena's reflection in the mirror. She was no help either. All she had said was that she had convinced Caroline that she would get Sage's shoes and dress, but Sage saw no proof of that. But the girly, however beautiful, red dress and matching shoes were waiting for her.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sage straightened up as Elena's brother; Jeremy poked his head into the room. "Um, Caroline, there are some problems with the flower arrangements." Sighing in relief as the control freak of a vampire rushed out of the room after the youngest Gilbert, Sage let her head thump on the vanity table.

"If you do that, my Princess, you will end up with a red mark on your forehead." Smiling, she turned at the sound of Elijah's voice. "Elena told me that you were at odds with Caroline's choice for your dress. So, I brought this for you."

Tilting her head, she turned and watched as Elijah walked into the room and reached up to hang the protective bag on a hanger. Sage gasped as he unzipped the bag. He had brought her a deep purple and black dress. It was beautiful. Smiling, Sage bit her lip as she crossed the room over to look at the dress. Sleeveless, it was a corset style, heart shaped bosom that flared out to a full ball gown skirt. Pulling the dress out of the bag, she smiled at the ribbon ties in the back, ending with a big beautiful purple bow at her lower back. "And shoes?"

"I brought that as well, Sage." Elijah replied as he smiled and set another bag on the floor. Pulling out the box and setting it on the chair next to him. Sage gasped as he lifted the lid to reveal a pair of black, thigh-high boots with purple laces. "Elena informed me that most of your clothes were either purple or black. You haven't changed, Sage."

"Thank you, Uncle Elijah." She smiled as she reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. It had only been a day, but she couldn't help to love him. "I'll get changed before Caroline comes back and sees that Elena and I went all sneaky on her. Her words, not mine."

"I'll be in the audience, Sage. I'll be proud of you, no matter what." Elijah stated as he kissed the top of her head, making her scrunch her nose and blush before walking out of the room.

"He's the best uncle ever. And thank you, for getting him to help me Elena." Sage near whispered as she walked over and hugged the girl. "You've helped me so much, and… even after what I did to you."

"You apologized, Sage. And I wouldn't have been mad anyways. I promise. Now, let's continue with 'Operation Undermine Caroline', before she realizes that Jeremy, Matt and Henrik were the ones to mess up the flower arrangements and comes back to fight you into those heels." Elena said as she smiled and laughed.

She still didn't want to do this whole pageant thing, she just didn't really see the point, but knowing Elijah would be in the audience made her smile.

* * *

"I should've known you would be at the helm of this ship." Caroline gasped as she heard the familiar voice behind her, repeating the same words that had been said so many years before. To know that he was back in town was one thing, to hear him, smell his cologne… and to see him was something else all together. Especially since she still wanted to hit him, and couldn't because they were at the Miss Mystic Pageant. Elena had explained to her the night before that she had spoken to Elijah and that the three siblings hadn't just abandoned the twins, so she no longer wanted to castrate him for that. But, she still wanted to know just how the twins were even possible. And, according to Elena, she hadn't even thought of asking Elijah. Taking a breath, she turned to look at the Original Hybrid, and felt her breath catch. Her memories of him seemed lackluster in comparison to seeing him once again. He was in a nice dark gray suit, a white shirt and a grey and black diagonally striped tie. His hair was slightly longer than she remembered it, but his smile was still graced with those dimples of his, and they were on full force. Scoffing lightly, she turned and grabbed the vase that she had been holding before he had startled her. Pushing it into his hands, she glared at his chuckle. "Since you're here… and… perfect, again… you can help me fix the flower arrangements. Someone messed up my chart."

She was mad at him, she was livid and pissed. How dare he… be so perfect and so sweet, despite everything that he had done to her and her friends… how dare he make her fall for him and then not answer her calls or anything for 15 years. Oh and why did he have to wear that suit and be so perfect? Growling under her breath, Caroline held her head high as she pulled the Original Hybrid after her and had him fixing the flower arrangements for her.

"Caroline, it's almost time to start." Jeremy's voice startled her out of her grumbling. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile. It had been hard that Christmas, when he had finally told them that Bonnie had died to bring him back and to put up the Veil to the Other Side. There was still so much left unspoken between them all and the once dead Gilbert, but there wasn't anything that really needed to be said. Tilting her head, she smiled up at him and scoffed as she took in his sunglasses. According to the young Hunter, they had been Kol's and they helped so much with hiding who he was whenever he stopped through Mystic Falls.

"I'll be right there, Jeremy. Can you get the escorts lined up?" She asked and smiled as he nodded and rushed off to do as she asked. Turning back to face the man that was still following her, she bit her lip as she thought of all the things that she had wanted to say to him over the years. She wanted to demand why Sage looked like Hayley, the were-slut, and she wanted to demand how the twins were even possible. But she couldn't yet, not here in front of all these people at least.

"Klaus, look, I don't know why you're back. But I don't have time for it right now, so… just… stand and behave. Please? This day, it is an important day for someone that I consider family. So we'll talk later, ok?" Caroline questioned as she placed her hand on his forearm, making him blink and stare at her in shock. Searching his blue yes, she couldn't help it when she felt herself softly smiling at him. He was… perfect, yet again. But, right now she had duties to attend to and couldn't let herself be swept away by his gaze.

"Alright, Caroline, we'll talk later love."


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello all! So, I just want to sorry that I'm sorry for posting this so late in the day. I meant to post this chapter this afternoon, but my boyfriend got off work early and surprised me. So we've been having a movie marathon all day. So, I'm sorry for making you all wait. Without further ado, here you go! **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Busing tables wasn't what he had thought he would be forced into when he had volunteered to help Caroline with the pageant. He had meant moving furniture or something of the like, not playing waiter. His only comfort was that Coach Donovan, Jeremy and his entire football team were also stuck working under the slave driver that was the blonde vampire. He loved her dearly, but if he never had to be told where a vase of flowers had to be set because it was "the perfect place" for it to be, it would be too soon. Shaking his head, he rolled his shoulders back and moaned lightly when he heard the small pop.

"Are you ready to see your sister all dolled up, Henrik?" Turning he glared at his fellow quarterback and just stared him down, before slowly smiling and laughing with him. Tommy Fell was the baby cousin to Dr. Meredith Fell and he wasn't too bad. He had even volunteered to be Sage's escort, since Caroline had stated that it was "weird and creepy" for him to dance the "near intimacy dance" with his twin. How she worded it though, he had happily acquiesced to her orders. But, Tommy had been threatened by him, and Coach that if he did anything out of line that he would regret the day he decided to join the football team. Of course, he had added in that he would regret the day he was born, but it had been so low that he still doubted if even the Spirits themselves had heard his threat.

"Not really, Tommy. It'll mean that soon she'll start dating and I'll have to laser off my finger prints so I can get away with killing any boy she brings home." He answered with a straight, serious face. After several minutes of silence, he turned to look at his friend and couldn't help his chuckle from escaping at the queer shade of emerald green that he had made the boy turn at his words. "Lighten up Tommy, it's a joke." Patting his teammate on the shoulder, he shook his head and made his way over to the table where all the drinks were set up and being prepared.

"Um, excuse me; I would like a glass of white wine if you have it." Turning at the sound of the voice, Henrik bit back his gasp of shock as he came near face to face with Rebekah. She was in a nice, opal white, knee length dress and her long hair was pulled into a half bun on the top of her head. She looked exactly as she had in the drawing they had found of her, and while Sage had explained how the Original sister was their aunt and had been alive for over a thousand years, it was still a shock to come face to face with her. "Well?"

Blinking, Henrik shook his head and smiled as he rushed to another table and poured his teenaged aunt a glass of their finest white wine. "Here you go, Miss. Sorry for your wait." Shaking his head as he watched her walk away he sighed in relief before looking up at the audience, quickly zoning on to her standing next to…

Feeling his jaw drop, he couldn't help but blink as he stared at the older version of himself. To know that someone is somehow your father, and to see them for the first time in years, are two completely separate things. Shaking his head, he quickly ducked as Klaus turned his head and looked at him. Hiding behind Jeremy's sudden frame blocking him from his own father's eyesight, he rushed across the yard as calmly as he possibly could and up the stairs to Caroline. Sage was going to freak if she saw him and didn't hear it from her younger brother first.

"Caroline!" Henrik called out as he slid behind her and pulled her to face him, trying to hide his face from Klaus. "Where's Sage? I have to talk to her!"

"Henrik, I'm announcing them now. It'll have to wait. I'm sorry. Now, go." Caroline whispered to him as she gently pushed him back down the stairs. Walking past Coach, he shook his head as he muttered under his breath.

"Sage is going to flip the fuck out. Bloody hell…"

* * *

Holding her breath as she walked down the stairs as they were announced one by one, she felt like she was a bloody pumpkin… or… Cinderella. Shaking her head, she blinked and swallowed as she waited for Caroline to announce her. Looking up and into the crowd, she locked eyes with Henrik and smiled as he gave her two thumbs up. Gently gripping her skirts, she prepared herself as she waited for Caroline's voice.

"Our next Miss Mystic Falls contestant is Miss Sage Mikaelson, escorted by Thomas Fell." Taking a breath to steady herself, she slowly walked down the stairs and smiled at her brother's teammate. He didn't have to volunteer to do this for her, and he was barely even a friend, but he was a loyal friend to Henrik, and it made her smile thankfully at him as he walked up the bottom two steps to meet her. Despite all of her strengths, being stared at like this was not something she was used to. She was used to being in the background, the quiet bookworm and wallflower. She wasn't noticed on grand scales like this, and that was one of the many reasons why she refused to try out for cheer leading. She just wasn't bouncy and failed in the "look at me, my breasts are perky" attitude.

Dancing with him, she couldn't help but giggle as they did the near touching part of the dance, it was ridiculous and she just wanted to stop feeling like she was on display. "I feel like a moron."

"I feel like saying the old 'I'm not touching you' bit that kids do." She snorted at Tommy's whisper and caught herself as Caroline came into her range of sight; her glare would be murder if the phrase 'If looks could kill' had any truth to it.

"I think she wants to kill me." Sage mouthed to her partner as they finished the dance. Giggling, she curtsied to the audience as Tommy bowed and they parted. Him going off to serve his second volunteer assignment of being a waiter, and her walking off to wait with the other contestants. Looking out over the crowd, her eyes locked with a set of dark browns that had her smiling.

"I'm proud of you." Elijah mouthed making her smile at him. It had been so long, and she still had questions to ask, but she couldn't help the bubbly and loved feeling she got when she saw her beloved uncle smiling at her or Henrik. They had met briefly the night before, when Elena and Elijah had taken her home. It had been a good three hours before the twins had finally fallen asleep, but it had been wonderful getting to sit and talk to the man. Before the night had been over, they both had their uncle's number in their phones and he had theirs.

"_Why are we spying out of Liz's bedroom window?" Henrik questioned as they subtly pulled the curtains back from the window that overlooked the front porch. In the soft light, they could see Elijah and Elena standing and talking. Things were electric between the two brunettes, and she could taste it. The air around them was charged with electricity, and Sage couldn't help but to smile. _

"_Because, I want to see if they kiss." Sage whispered in answer to her brother as they pulled the curtains far enough apart so they could both clearly see their uncle and the youngest doppelganger. They were close together, leaning closer to each other as they talked. At the last second, Elijah's eyes had darted up to the window and they had avoided being seen by mere seconds. But the short glimpse that they had of the two older vampires was enough to let Sage know that their dear uncle was in love with the girl. _

Tuning back into Caroline's voice, she gasped as she realized that it was time for the winner of the pageant to be announced. Blinking at the sudden feel of a hand grabbing hers, she looked down and then back up at the girl next to her. She was also a freshman and one of her biology classmates, they didn't talk but the red head worked on every school project with a fierce determination that Sage admired. Taking the girl's hand in hers, Sage smiled and leaned forward to see all the girls holding each others hands. Together as one, no matter who was declared winner. She liked it.

"And the winner of this year's Miss Mystic Fall Pageant is… Sage Carolynn Mikaelson." Caroline announced making the girls smile and clap as Sage felt her jaw drop. The red head next to her playfully pushed her forward, urging her to move. "Congratulations, Sage."

Biting her lip as she let Caroline and Elena put the crown and sash on her, she kept her eyes closed. Feeling the two girls stepping away from her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd. In the front and center, she had to blink. For a second, she had thought it was Henrik, but blinking again…

"Niklaus…" Sage barely whispered as her shock overwhelmed her as she locked eyes with the man that Elijah had confirmed to be her and Henrik's father. He was standing there, shock evident in his eyes, mixed with something else that she couldn't quite place. Swallowing, she forced herself to relax and smile softly down at the man that looked so much like her twin. Yes, she had his eyes, his mouth, his curls and even his skin tone… but she had to get her nose and her cheekbones from her mother, her brunette locks could very well be from her uncle though. _**"Papa."**_ She mouthed as she licked her bottom lip and stared into his deep blue eyes.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello all, I am so sorry that this has taken me so longer to get on here. I have written and re-written this chapter a good five times, and I am finally satisfied with it. Thank you all, for those that are following, those that have from the beginning. Thank you all for your reviews, and your support.  
Speaking of reviews, I got a review the other day that has just left me flabbergasted and in shock. Other than their points being, in my honest opinion, ridiculous, I will still address them.**

This review was for the last chapter, _**"I like your story but there is not much of Klaroline, you should have put the story under some other name because it doesnt make any sense, There is more moments between Elijah and Elena then Klaroline, there is not even some Caroline pove or Klaus. Except the name the rest of your story is great."**_

**Ok guest, for your first point. No, right now there is not much of Klaroline, because it is not simply a Klaroline story. There are many different aspects and relationships in this story. To the point of the name not making any sense, I am greatly confused as to what you mean. The story is about Sage and Henrik and finding their family and the significance of their name. And there hasn't been a lot of moment between Elena and Elijah, and what has been written between them were necessary for the telling of the story. And as to the point that there is no Caroline love, that isn't true. Caroline has been in the story for about ten chapters now. And Klaus will be in it, and more often after this chapter. Also, the name of the story will not change, it is about the MIKAELSON family and they have old ways and traditions of doing things, therefore, Know Thy Name will keep its name. This is a story about the twins' journey in finding their family.**

**Also, just earlier today I got another review that has be once again, a little flabbergasted. This review was for Chapter 16, and was once again from a guest reviewer, so I will address it here. This was the review, _"Who is da mother of Klaus' children? Havent read all da chaps n curious to know!"_**

**Hm, well okay guest. Here is reply to you: Reread chapter tweleve. It gives you a MAJOR hint into that. **

**Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

She could remember the exact day that she had been introduced to the world of the supernatural. She had been no more than five years old, living with her aunt in a little remote country village in Scotland, when a tall stranger had come bearing a gift for her aunt. It was a necklace, a silver pendant with a Celtic cross engraved around a light blue stone, and a double cuffed, leather bracelet. It was all that he could give to them, the stranger had said. She had been so confused, but then he had given them his number and promised that he would help them with anything if they ever needed him.

It was only a few months later, when her aunt had grown ill and had died from pneumonia; she had searched their entire house before she had found his number and called him. It had taken him perhaps two days to get to her. All of her belongings were packed, a few things of her aunt, a quilt her mother had made her before her birth, the necklace and the bracelet were all held close to her chest in a trunk and her aunt's photography backpack.

"_I'll protect you, I promise."_ She had cast her faith in him, and he had not let her down. It had been ten years since he had brought her to Mystic Falls, and she was thankful for him every single day. He wasn't around a lot, but a friend of his had adopted her and she was thankful for the help and kindness that they both had always shown her.

Smiling down at her classmate, she turned her head and caught the eye of the man that had saved her life. He had never told his sister or friends what he had done for her, and she didn't care if he ever did. He took care of her and watched over her, as if she was his own child, and he did it as a favor to her father.

She knew the story of her father's death, his role in this world, and the full true history of Mystic Falls, but she would never speak of any of it. It was her life and history as well. Smiling at her classmate as she walked down the stairs and was crowned Miss Mystic Falls, she couldn't help but to laugh a little at the wide-eyed look of shock in the girl's eyes. She knew Sage hadn't wanted to do this pageant that Caroline Forbes had convinced her to, but she believed in Sage. The girl was strong, high willed, and so moral that it was near suffocating at times. But she truly cared for the girl. How exactly the girl and her twin were Mikaelsons though, she had no clue, but she truly didn't care.

Frowning at the sudden look of shock and a mutter from Sage in a language that she couldn't understand, she followed the girl's gaze and gasped as her eyes fell on the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. He was standing there, looking up at Sage in shock and disbelief.

Picking up her dress's skirt, she quickly and quietly moved from her place on the stairs and towards the man that had given her so much. Moving to stand beside him, she reached up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremy, if something starts here, there will be no way to keep all of these people from seeing and knowing." She whispered to him, never taking her eyes away from Sage and Klaus.

"Adairia, nothing will happen here. I promise. Stay calm." Jeremy whispered in reply to her, making her smile up at him. She trusted him dearly. Nodding her head, she calmly made her way over to where the woman she had thought of as a mother was sitting.

"Things will get interesting, Meredith." She stated as she sat down next to the woman.

"When is Mystic Falls not interesting, Adairia?" Meredith replied as she smiled at her adoptive daughter before turning to look back up at Sage.

* * *

"Did you know?! Did you have them all this time?!" He yelled as he followed after Caroline, Elena and Donovan into the Lockwood house. He had held his tongue for hours as the after events of the pageant waned on. He had never sought out Caroline for their talk, he hadn't even moved since he had locked eyes with the girl he knew to be his daughter. Thirteen years and he still knew that smile. Those eyes accented by deep, rich brunette curls, her high but graceful cheekbones leading the eyes to her perfectly sculpted nose and down to her full expressive lips. It was odd how a child could go from a toddler to a teenager and still look the same. The baby fat was gone from her face, and her slight curves would soon either develop fully like Rebekah's had, or would be the slight cups of her mother. It didn't truly matter to him, all that mattered was the fact that she was indeed very much alive and in Mystic Falls. He loved Caroline, dearly, but even she would not be free of his wrath if he found out that she had been a part of some plot of her friends to keep his children away from him. Storming into the house, he heard the door slam behind him as Rebekah followed him into the house. Everyone had gone home only a total of ten minutes ago, and he had barely been able to keep his temper in any longer.

"Why did you keep this from me, Caroline?" He yelled again as the small group gathered in the front room of the house. Standing in the doorway, he tried to reign in his temper as he looked around the room. Sitting on the couch across from him was Sage with a mirror image of himself that could only be Henrik sitting next to her. Elijah was standing behind them, one hand on the back of the couch. Elena was sitting in a chair to the right of the couch, with her younger brother perched on the armrest. Turning his gaze onto the only other occupant in the room, he fought back a near growl as Matt Donovan moved and sat on the loveseat to the left of the couch. Looking back up at Elijah, and at the slight guilt in his eyes, he felt his fangs lower in rage and disbelief. "You knew they were here? You knew!"

"I knew nothing. Niklaus sit and listen, before you let your temper take control of you. They need to know, everything. And it simply has not been my place to tell." Elijah calmly replied to him as he moved closer to him.

Swallowing, Klaus took a deep breath before looking around the room again. Caroline was a radiant as ever, her long blonde hair cascading down her back in a beautiful mass of curls. Her dress was a deep blue, almost the same shade that he had given her for his family ball all those years ago… And her scent, there was nothing of Tyler Lockwood clinging to her. Her scent was all her own, untainted by the smell of sex. "Alright, fine. We'll talk." Klaus stated calmly as he looked up and his eyes locked with Sage and Henrik's. It had been too long since he had seen them to let his anger, doubts, and his suspicions ruin this reunion.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello all! So, another chapter up tonight. I apologize for it being so short, this was going to be longer but then I got another review from my guest, **

_**"Ok sweetie don't get mad. Whenever you publish something you have to accept some critics. What I meant by the name is the tag that you have put under the story (L. Forbes Matt D. Caroline F. Klaus) because it is misleading the Klaroline fan yeah there is some little part where you talk about them but it is more about the kids. I'm not saying that the story is bad it is just that whenever I see a tag under the name of Klaus and Caroline, I expect it to be more about them."**_

**Ok, sweetie, I'm not mad. And I am more than fine with critics. Hm... it's only been 25 chapters, this one makes it 26... I know where this story is going, while you do not. And, honestly, the story is about the kids. If your own fault for having assumptions and wanting to rush stories. I stating at the beginning that this is a story that has a slow burn. I won't compromise my plans for this story just to appease you. If you don't like it, then don't read.**

**To all my other lovely reviewers and supporters, this chapter we get some more Klaus. I love him so much! The next chapter is the great story. :) Also, I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It was so weird, to sit across from someone that you looked like and not just slightly resembled, but was almost a full clone of you. Or, in this case, you were a clone of them. There was tension in the air, on such an extreme level that even he could feel it, taste it even. Sage usually was the one to feel things like that; she had used her powers to help them survive, to live on their own. He had seen the drawings, and Caroline had shown them pictures, but to be sitting face to face from the man that was so obviously their father, though they didn't know how was just… overwhelming.

Looking over at his sister, he could almost hear her teeth grinding in her nervousness. Reaching over to her, he clasped her hand in his and smiled at her as their eyes met. "Always and forever Sage, that will always be the same. I promise." Smiling at her, he turned his attention back to the man in front of them. All eyes, and ears, were focused in on the Original Hybrid and the eyes of the Original Hybrid were only on them.

* * *

It was surreal, after so long of believing… of fearing that they were dead. To look up and see them now, in full health, perfect glory. It had been so long, that a part of him had feared that if they were still alive and if he did run into them that he wouldn't recognize them. But now looking at them, being able to see them… there was no way to deny that they were his children.

Henrik, with his blonde curls reaching his shoulders, his high cheekbones and those perfect blue eyes that shone with such passion, and his full expressive lips created such a mirror image of himself that he could nearly get lost in the illusion that he was sitting in front of a painting or a mirror.

Sage, with her layered mass of brunette curls that even while done up still fell in a cascade down her back in a soft waterfall of pure volume and luster. Her beautiful eyes framed and accented by the features of her mother. When he had first been told of Hayley's pregnancy, he had wanted nothing to do with the werewolf, with the child she bore, or with the witches and their master plan. But, he had talked with Cami, and as he had walked through the streets of the French Quarter, he had thought of everything he had ever lived through. He had thought of losing Henrik, being turned, discovering that he wasn't Mikael's child, killing the Five and living through 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of haunting paranoia, of having to dagger Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. He had let his mind drift over the centuries, to modern day. To the moment he had met Caroline, and then… to their conversation the day that she had tried to help him dig an imaginary White Oak Stake out of his back… and as his mind relived every moment he had ever had with her, he couldn't resist smiling. Then Elijah had found him, and he knew then what he would do. The child was his, and family was all, above all else. Forever and always.

Blinking up at the twins in front of him, he couldn't resist the soft smile that slowly graced his features. It had been Caroline… well, the thought of her reaction that had convinced him to try. Leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees, he sighed as he prepared to tell the story of just how he having children was even possible.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello all! I am so sorry that this has taken a week to get written and posted. I am back in school, and I am loving it. So, I'm hoping that the schedule will allow me to post every week, at least once, but hopefully more than that. So far, updates look like they'll come on Sundays. So, just so you know. Also, I want to thank everyone for their support and patience. This story is slowly growing more and more, and I am very thankful and humbled by all of your support. So, without any further ado, here is Chapter Twenty-Seven!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"As you know, I'm the Original Hybrid. I was born a werewolf, and magic made me into a vampire. For over a thousand years, I lived… as I saw fit. There were dark times in my past, and while I do not hide from them, or deny they are there… I do not choose to go back to that state because I am a completely different person than I was. Almost eighteen years ago now, I came to Mystic Falls in search of the Doppelganger." Klaus began his story with the basics, only stopping to gesture to Elena. "Esther, our mother, had cast a spell on me to keep my werewolf side dormant. For years my only goal was to break that curse. In the process, many died. I admit my methods… but, only the most recent actions hold true consequences to me, the rest still mean nothing. I broke my curse. And I started on a campaign to make a hybrid army."

Klaus sighed as he watched the twins nod, obviously they knew this part. "How much of the next few years do you know?"

"Up to graduation; Caroline, Elena and Mr. Donovan have explained things that happened." Sage answered quietly as she leaned forward and mirrored his stance. "They told us about Silas, and the White Oak Stake, and… you leaving for New Orleans. But that's where their knowledge ended."

"And the questions only double." Henrik added as he relaxed and rested his head on one hand.

"So you know of when I killed my hybrids?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"Yes. Caroline told us about how she and Stefan Salvatore tried to convince Tyler Lockwood not to act against you. She explained how Hayley was the one behind it." Sage answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes… Hayley; a few days after that, I went on a search for the little she-wolf. I wanted any answers she had concerning one Katherine Peirce, or Silas. I did not know it then, but… our, coupling…" Klaus continued with his explanation to be cut off by the sudden sound of Caroline's voice scoffing and then doors slamming.

He had known that the news would hurt her, even if she had already expected that Hayley was the twin's mother; Sage did resemble her. He would have to talk to Caroline separately later, and possible prepare for being hit with something. Locating Caroline wasn't hard as he tuned into her; she was still in the house, she had only gone as far as the back porch. So, she was still listening. Smiling softly, he looked back up at his children and focused back into his explanation of just how they were even alive.

"It wasn't until the night of the senior prom that I was drawn to New Orleans. And, it wasn't until a few days later that I was… informed about Hayley's pregnancy. Werewolves… the gene is passed from generation to generation in a family. It is genetic, you are born a werewolf, and you're not turned into one." He explained as he watched the twin's faces. He could see the gears turning in their heads, putting the information together.

"So… how is it triggered then? Hayley was a werewolf, you are the Original Hybrid… but, what are we?" Sage's clear voice was dripping in curiosity. She had always been one to take things apart, to question any and everything that she wondered about.

"You are naturally born hybrids. I… I don't know exactly how you will trigger anything. But, I know that you are stronger, and faster than others. Your hearing, when you were toddlers… we couldn't even whisper on the other side of the house without the two of you hearing us as clear as day as if we were right next to you." Admitting he didn't know everything was hard to do, and fifteen years ago he wouldn't have admitted it to himself, let alone in front of Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a different matter all together, and he had feared her reactions to everything, but he had never been able to take that preparatory breath and talk to her. About Hayley, about still being in love with her; he had never been able to get anything out to talk to her about any of the things that were going on in his life. Cutting all ties from her had been the hardest and worst thing that he had ever had to do in his one thousand years of living. And her… smile, her voice, her eyes… had haunted him. Hayley had almost convinced him once, that he should go up and surprise Caroline at college and talk to her about everything that was going on… but before he could…. The twins had gone, and Hayley had been nowhere to be found.

"What happened? To us, to Hayley… why do… why didn't we grow up at home with you, Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah?" Henrik questioned. For the first time since Klaus had begun his story. His voice lacked the British accent that he still had, but there was a tint to it that was just as suiting for his miniature clone.

"We don't know, Henrik. We… came home one night… and you were gone. There was blood everywhere, the house was ransacked… but we couldn't trace your scent. Or Hayley's, it… it was like the three of you suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth, almost as if you had never existed. We… I don't know what happened to Hayley. But, I assure you, I never stopped looking for you, or your mother. None of us stopped." Klaus answered him sincerely. He didn't want them or anyone else in the room to think any less of him than they more than likely already did. He could take the judgments on things he has done, but he refuses to be judged on something he had no part in.

"So… always and forever?" He almost didn't hear Sage as she whispered the family motto. Smiling softly at her, he slowly stood and walked around the table separating him from his children. Kneeling in front of them, he slowly took one of their hands in his and ran his thumbs over their knuckles. "I will always love you both. You are the… most pure and wonderful miracle of nature. Family is always, first and foremost. Always and forever. We stand together. Nothing can bring us apart. Through anything and everything we always find a way back to each other."


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello all! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to get out. It's actually been written for some time now, and due to school I've honestly forgot the second half of this chapter, but it was only a reflective bit on what's happened thus far, so nothing important. I plan to start on chapter 29 today, and hopefully have it posted by tonight. But, I have a LOT of homework, so that's give or take. **

**Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me. I love you all. You help me go on. So, this chapter is for you all. So sorry it was late. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It has been awhile since we were reunited with what remains of our family, or more accurately, the only three we ever knew. Times have been interesting, and a little difficult. It's almost Halloween now and Caroline has been in about three fights with Klaus already. Every few days they go at it, over… pretty much everything. It's to a point that we have actually taken up bets on how long it takes them to admit they're in love and to fall into bed with each other. Uncle Elijah doesn't really approve of the bet, but it's too much fun to pass up.

We are still living with Liz, she still legally has custody of us, and for now that's okay. Klaus, or dad… it comes and goes with what we call him, and he doesn't mind it. We're in a human owned house that only a very few people are invited into, so he figures that nothing could be safer at this point. And, the only other house we stay in is the Lockwood Manor… or Coach Donovan's house as it's now called.

Jeremy is still in town, for now, along with Elena and Caroline. Aunt Rebekah is also still here, though we both think that has more to do with Coach than anything else. I know that she loves us, well, Sage knows as well… but it's still interesting. There's still so much that we don't know about the family past. Elena, Jeremy, Uncle Elijah, Dad, Aunt Rebekah, Caroline, Coach and Liz have explained a lot to us, but still… there's so much that can't be said.

Hell, I don't even know why I've decided to put this early birthday present from Dad to use… a journal, well originally it was supposed to be a sketchbook, but then I just started writing in it one day. So, now this had turned into a haphazard collection of drawings and my own personal writings. I even tried to figure out exactly how old our family is… it didn't end well. However hilarious it was to tease Aunt Bekka for the three days it lasted before she snapped and threw a vase at my head.

Things at school are the same as they were before; Klaus stays out of the main sight of the townspeople, as does Elena, Caroline, Uncle Elijah, Aunt Bekka and Jeremy. It's kind of hard to explain why you haven't aged in fifteen years. It's made us realize that we can't live happily ever after here with them… at least not in Mystic Falls. Sage wonders if we'll ever have a happily ever after with them, but… we're prepared to live like this. We know now, and today is the age of technology so it's not like we'll ever lose them again. In some ways, when the quiet sets in, like at some of our family dinners… I can taste the tension and I'm tempted to just get up and walk out.

Full moons are usually when I'm the most… hostile, or restless. It now makes sense. Kind of. I'm a Hybrid, to a very full extent. My father is the Original Hybrid, and my mother was a Werewolf, a species all its own known as the Rougarou. They have the ability to do magic, though our mother was never known to be a Witch. Sage, though, seems to have inherited the magic part. But, also Esther, our grandmother, was a very strong Witch. So some things are confusing. But, we're getting by.


End file.
